


The Scar In Your Eyes

by your_the_salt_to_my_pepper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff with a dash of angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, Protective Lena Luthor, blind!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper/pseuds/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper
Summary: Kara is tackled to the ground while she attends a conference. A meet-cute sort of.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 258
Kudos: 1021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is problably just going to be a one-shot. But maybe if people like it I can expand.

She could hear the buzzing around her, it was was overwhelming her. Alex should be here with her, but she was very busy with and couldn't, neither did Winn or Nia. So she was here alone, not ideal really. It was a new place in a big space, filled with people all around her, too many people. It was disorienting, to say the least. 

Tap tap tap... that was all she was focusing on, tap tap tap... she needed to find her seat. It was in the front, she knew that much, so she was making progress along the row of chairs when suddenly something just tackled her to the ground. It came out of nowhere. She hadn't heard anyone come near, but now it was too late. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, I was distracted looking at my phone." Kara heard the sweestest voice she had ever heard, the girl was flustered, it was the cutest thing. 

"It's okay, I didn't see you either." Kara made a little joke to try and lightened the mood a little. 

The girl chuckled. And that's when she noticed. "Oh my god, your glasses, and you... you're blind. And your cane, is right there and I didn't see it. You'll have to forgive my stupidness. I am truly sorry. Are you okay miss?" The girl asked Kara sounding so flustered.

"That's alright, that happens more than you'd think." Kara laughed out loud here, it was actually pretty usual for her to be tackled from time to time.

"It would just be lovely if you could help me find my cane, It seems I might have lost it." Kara was fumbling in the ground to find her purple cane. The stranger kneeled beside Kara on the ground.

"Of course, it's just right here." The stranger pressed the cane to her hand, brushing her fingers with Kara's, making her whole body react.

"Thank you, I'm kind of blind without it." Another one of Kara's jokes, and this time the stranger couldn't help herself, she was full on laughing, and Kara was just mesmerized by the sound of it.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry I ran into you. Do you need help finding your seat?" Kara was very glad that the stranger offered her to help, she was now more lost than before.

"I would actually very much appreciate it. I Sort of lost my reference." Kara took her ticket and showed it to the stranger.

"Oh, that's so fortunate, it's just beside mine. I can take you there if you want."

"I do, can I hold your elbow?" Kara was a bit embarrassed to ask, but it would be much easier for her.

"Of course, here." The stranger gave her her arm and guided her to her seat.

They reached their seats, the stranger guiding Kara's hand to touch her seat. "Thank you so much for your help. I realize I don't know your name."

"Lena Luthor, I'm the keynote speaker." Kara was so shocked she almost choked on her own saliva. She had come to the conference just so she could listen to Lena's lecture. She was a bit of a fangirl of sorts.

"Oh my! I am a fan of your work Miss Luthor. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kara Danvers." Kara said as she extended her hand for Lena to shake.   
  


Lena took her between both of her hands and shook Kara’s. “The pleasure is all mine Miss Danvers” And Kara thought that it certainly Lena was wrong, because it was all hers, she couldn’t believe she was meeting Lena Luthor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, I decided to pursue this story. I'll have it a try.

Kara is just ecstatic, “the Lena Luthor” is sitting beside her for an hour already, she never thought she would meet her idol much less talk to her.

Kara discovered that Lena is as charming in person as she presents itself, at least in Kara’s ears, for her Lena always sounded like the nicest person. All those videos about her lectures, and all the scientific material Lena produced and Kara listened to, they all showed it to her.

So is not a shock to her when she is captivated by Lena’s conversation. They settle in an easy chat about physics. Lena explaining to Kara which are her aspirations for possible future products L-Corp might produce.

When it becomes time to Lena give her speech, she thanks Kara for the stimulating conversation.

“Kara it was a pleasure to meet you, I loved getting to know you.” Lena is giving the most beautiful smile to Kara, and although she can’t see it she can hear it in her voice.

“It was an honor Lena. I have to say, I do work for CatCo. I write for the science section. I came here to cover your lecture, but I got so much more than I expected. Thank you so much, and you don’t need to worry, it was all off the record.” Kara looked in Lena’s general direction and put her hand out.

Lena was a bit taken by surprise with Kara’s credentials, although they did have a great talk, she was in a time crunch to get to the podium.

She saw the hand Kara had put for her to shake and she did just that, hoping that their paths would cross again. The beautiful blonde girl was so ethereal that Lena would’ve talked to her all day and not even realize it.

“Well, Kara I hope you like the lecture as well, I’ll keep an eye for the article. I do have to go now. Thank you for the company.” Lena said as she left Kara sitting alone.

Kara thought to herself that this was certainly the best conference she had attended since she started going to them when she was a teenager.

Kara was always a nerd, interested in all things science, but specially astronomy. She did love the machinations of engineering, but for obvious reasons that was a bit more challenging for her.

Lena was an engineer, but she had degrees in astrophysics and business too. Kara thought that she must be one of the most intelligent people in the world. She could talk about anything and everything. She had a big crush on her that was only getting bigger by the moment.

So Kara just sat there and listened to Lena’s lecture about the new products L-Corp was intending to release, she also talked about the physics and engineer parts of the products.

After Lena’s lecture ended the part of lectures of the conference was over so Kara decided to try and go through some of the booths to see if there was anything interesting. She was also hoping she would run into Lena again.

She walked around the space for probably half an hour and decided to leave, it was getting late and dark outside (probably she thought) and she didn’t want to leave too late so it would still have sunlight outside. It was a lot safer for Kara to walk home when there was still light, so she decided to leave and go home, because today was sister’s night.

XXX

Lena finished her speech and left immediately after, she had a lot of work to do at the office still, she couldn’t spend the whole day away from L-Corp. As she was leaving she kept an eye out for a purple cane with a stunning blonde in sunglasses, she was hoping she would catch sight of Kara one more time.

The blind woman had made an impression on her. She was so smart and bubbly, she had the most beautiful melodic laugh Lena had heard. She tried to search for her in the sea of people to give her number, but couldn’t find her. So she decided to leave that for now, she had work to do.

Lena got the office and tried to get some work done for the day, but it was fruitless she could only think about the sunny blonde she’d met. She even entertained the idea of calling CatCo to get Kara’s number, but decided against it.

Kara had been one of the few people Lena had met that hadn’t treated her awkwardly. She didn’t stare at her scar, obviously. So it was refreshing talking to her. Usually she was self conscious about talking to people, they would always stare directly at it. She thought maybe Kara would understand the feeling. Lena caught a few people staring at her too. Although, Kara didn’t seem to mind, well Lena thought, maybe she didn’t even noticed.

XXX

Kara arrived home from the conference, she opened her door, and left her cane and her coat on the rack. She didn’t bother with the light switch, for her it didn’t make any difference. When Alex got there she could turn it on. So her whole apartment was immersed in the darkness.

But darkness was all that Kara knew since she’d been born. She had been born with congenital blindness, she was born without eyes, she used prosthetics so it would appear more normal. Although, they did hurt her and leave her with horrible migraines. They would also happen because she had nerve damages in the nerves that would supposed to give her sight. She coped with it the best way she could, by eating ice-cream.

She wasn’t very fond of using the eye prosthetics, she would seldom leave home without them, only with her very dark sunglasses so no one would notice it. She knew it was disturbing, although she couldn’t understand why.

Today her migraine was in all time high so she took them off as soon as she got home. She went to her bathroom and took Tylenol after so her migraine would lessen. Alex was one of the few people who weren’t uncomfortable with her when she didn’t have them on. She was so thankful for her sister. She would always make her feel much better.

When Alex arrived with the Chinese takeout, she saw that Kara hadn’t her prosthetics on so she immediately knew she was in pain, and went about readying everything for their movie night.

“Long day?” Alex asked Kara when they were sitting on her couch watching The Little Mermaid, one of Kara’s favorites. Alex handed Kara the cartoon of potstickes. "The beer is right in front of you on the coffee table." Alex also put Kara's bottle right in front of her , so she could reach without problems.

“Thanks Al, and yeah, you could say so, the conference was too loud, too many people, my head is killing me.” Kara sounded tired, but happy somehow. Alex knew there was something more there. Kara reached for the beer, but fumbled to find the bottle, eventually she found it. Alex would often try to do everything for Kara, but she tried to restrain herself, her sister was independent and capable.

“Are you sure Kar? Usually you would cancel movie night when you’re this tired, what else happened?” Just as Alex asked a blush crept on Kara’s face.

“I met Lena Luthor today. She is so nice, and smart, and her voice is so angelic. I’m just happy I could listen to her talk.” Kara was gushing, and the look on her face was enough so Alex knew Kara had a crush on the Luthor.

“Wow Kara, it sounds like you have a crush on her. I know that she is your idol, but be careful sis, she is a Luthor.” Alex wanted Kara to be careful, Lena was a Luthor and everyone knew what they were capable of, even if Kara had been talking about her for years, saying that she wasn’t like them. Alex was not convinced and she would protect her sister from anyone that would try to harm her.

“Alex, we talked about this, she is not like them. And she is lovely, so smart. Her lecture was phenomenal. I’ll start working on the article tomorrow. I can’t wait for her to read it.” Alex could see Kara was excited for meeting Lena, she wouldn’t say anything anymore, she just wanted her sister happy.

After they watched the movie, Alex cleaned eveything and threw out the trash for Kara, she then left so Kara could go to sleep.

That day Kara dreamed about the smartest person and most beautiful voice she had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, I would love to hear about it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, they really inspired me to continue with this story, so here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it.

Two weeks after attending the conference Kara’s article about the science conference and Lena’s lecture is published. When she arrives at her office at CatCo the first thing she notices is the smell, it’s intoxicating. It smells like lavender, her favorite smell.

Kara wonders what is happening, why does her office smell like a garden in the spring. Using her cane she tries get inside the office but she hit a few things that weren’t supposed to be there.

“Winn, are you there? Can you come here?” Kara is very confused, she doesn’t know what’s happening inside her own office, and she can’t go inside or she’ll likely fall.

“Dawn Kara! Why is there a forest inside your office?” Winn sounds as surprised as Kara is.

“I have no idea Winn, what it’s inside my office? Can you help move it so I can go in?” Kara asks Winn.

“Oh, there are like hundreds of lavender bouquets. I mean, whoever sent it must have a thing for you, for sure.” What was Winn talking about, and who would send her bouquets of lavender.

“Is there a card somewhere, can you look?” Winn starts going through the flowers until he finds one with a card, a very pretty card, with the most beautiful handwriting.

“Oh here it is, this person has a beautiful handwriting Kara. Let me read it for you.” Winn opens the card and reads it for Kara.

KARA,

IT WAS PLEASURE METTING YOU.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS ON THE ARTICLE.

YOU MADE ME LOOK BETTER THAN I EXPECTED. THANK YOU.

LENA.

“It’s from Lena, oh now it makes sense, I told her that lavender was my favorite, because it smelled like my childhood. She is so thoughtful.” Kara had a dopey look on her face, and Winn couldn’t ignore it.

“Someone has a crush. And it looks like its mutual.” Kara blushed, she didn’t realize that Lena had paid so much attention to their conversation.

“Oh stop Winn, just help me here. I need to go in my office, could take some of it with you. Please don’t leave anything on the floor.”

“Sure Kara, I’ll ask someone to help me. There are a lot of flowers here. Don’t you want to take them home?” Winn was already starting to clear some of the flowers that were on the floor.

“I’ll take some, but I don’t have space for all of them, if you told me correct. You can just give some around the office. I don’t mind.” Kara was using her cane to find a path to her desk.

“Hey, hey … careful with thing, you almost took my ear off.” Winn rubbed his ear, Kara had hit it with cane, Winn being crouched down just beside her.

“I’m sorry Winn, I didn’t mean to. I’ll just wait for you to clear a path for me.” Kara leaned on the doorframe waiting for Winn to finish.

“I’ll get Eve to help me, just a sec Kar.” Winn left Kara alone, and she immediately started to think about Lena, about how she made her feel, the way her voice went up an octave when she was excited, how she could hear the smile she probably had on her face while they talked, Kara missed her presence.

Kara had to thank Lena, but how would she get her number, maybe she should just call L-Corp. She would do something; this was the greatest gesture someone had ever done to her. Kara wouldn’t let it go, she wouldn’t let Lena go so easy.

“Hey Kara, it’s Nia. Would you like to wait in my office while we clean up a bit here?” Nia asked Kara as she lightly touched her hand to orient her.

Kara laced her arm with Nia’s. “Thanks Nia, I would actually. We have to discuss that article you’re writing, maybe we could work on that while I’m there.” Kara talked while Nia guided her to her office.

“Of course Kara, but first you do have to tell me who sent you all those flowers. Or do you have a secret admirer that I don’t know?” Nia teased Kara, and Kara started to get beet red from her ears to her cheeks.

“Ah.. I … you know, I … It’s Le.. Lena Luthor.” Kara stammered a bit.

“Ah now it makes sense, I remember the day you met her, you couldn‘t shut up about her.” Kara gulped a lump in her throat.

“Alright, you got me. I like her.” She gave the most genuine smile Nia knew Kara had, and they spent the rest of the morning talking about Lena while trying to work.

XXX

Lena was trying to work since she got to the office, but today she wasn’t the most focused. She couldn’t keep her wondering thoughts going back to the gorgeous blonde woman that had the most beautiful words to describe her work. What Kara had wrote about her, had stuck in her mind. She never thought someone would actually be impressed that much with her work, and not only the work but with herself. Kara had put in her article all the initiatives Lena had for the betterment of the environment and all of her efforts to make technology accessible to everyone, even those who couldn’t see or hear. All of her tech had that in mind, never leaving anyone out of the loop.

She was so impressed and humbled by what Kara had written that she had sent a thousand lavender flowers to her office. She remembered what Kara had said to her, that the smell of lavender made her happy, that it was her favorite smell. So Lena took that and multiplied by what her heart wanted to say.

After sending the flowers she decided to wait and see if Kara reached out, although she was afraid that would be difficult since Kara didn’t have her number. So for the past 20 minutes she was debating if she should reach out to her or not.

Maybe she should, she would love to take Kara out on a date, or maybe just be friends with her. That’s when she decides she’ll ask her to lunch and she hopes Kara will accept her invitation.

Lena pressed the button on the intercom. “Jess, could you get me Kara Danvers on the phone, she works for CatCo. Maybe try her at the office; I don’t have her personal number.” Lena decided to ask Jess for help.

“Of course Miss Luthor, it will just a moment.”

While she waited for Jess, Lena was debating where to take Kara, she didn’t know what she liked to eat. Maybe sushi would be good, she would ask Kara if she’d like that, she knew a great sushi restaurant She was startled when Jess’ voice came through the intercom.

“Miss Danvers on the phone for you Miss Luthor.” Lena thanked Jess and picked up the phone.

_“Hello Kara, it’s Lena here.”_

_“Hi Lena, I’ve got to say. I was shocked when I got to work today. Thank you for the all of those flowers, you didn’t have to.”_ Lena knew she didn’t need to do that, but she wanted.

_“I know, but I wanted you to know that how thankful I am for your article, and what you did for my image with it. It was the least I could do.”_

_“Well, it was lovely, I didn’t realize that you remembered what I said about lavender. They are my favorites and my office now will smell like them for a long time. Thank you.”_

_“Again you don’t have to thank me, but if you want to I would love to have you accompany me to lunch today. I would love to get to know you better.”_ Lena sounded unsure, but she didn’t know if Kara would like them to get closer.

“ _I would love to. I really would like to get to know you better too.”_ Lena was so happy.

_“Oh that’s great. So how do you feel about sushi? I know a great place, but if you don’t like it, we can go anywhere you want.”_

_“I do like it. It sounds great to me. Where should I meet you?”_

_“Well, I do know this great place, I can you at CatCo, it’s on the way there. If that would be okay with you.”_ Lena hated that she sounded so unsure. But she wanted to make it easier for _Kara._

_“Oh that would be lovely then, what time can I expect you?”_

_“I’ll be there at 11:30 am. Is that okay with you?”_

_“Yeah, it sounds great. I’ll see you then, goodbye Lena.”_

_“Bye Kara.”_ They both hang up and Lena immediately started to think about their lunch.

XXX

Kara was over the moon that Lena had called and asked her to lunch. She wasn’t expecting to meet Lena today so she was nervous. She was working on an article with Nia when Lena called, and after that she couldn’t think about anything else.

“Calm down Kara. She called you, so you have nothing to worry about. She defiantly likes you, just look at how many flowers she sent you… oh sorry I didn’t mean…” Nia was stuttering so Kara decided to cut her off.

“It’s okay Nia, you can say that around me, it’s okay.” Kara assured Nia now. She didn’t mind people talking about seeing and looking around her, it was normal. She didn’t have a problem with that.

“So how do I look? Do I look okay?” Kara was trying to smooth her blouse, so Nia approached her to straighten her glasses on her face.

“Here Kara, now it’s better. Maybe a little lipstick would be good too. Can I put it on you? I have a great shade here that complements you beautifully.” Nia was already getting the lipstick out of her purse.

“Sure, just not too much okay?” Kara didn’t like to put too much make-up, she usually put little on her face.

“Okay, it’s not a bright color. Just stay still for a moment.”

Nia applied the lipstick to Kara’s face, and as soon as finished a small brunette with the tallest stilettos she had ever seen got out of the elevator. She had a tight green dress and her silky black hair cascaded over her shoulders and the most gorgeous green eyes, they looked like little emeralds on her face. She also had a big scar on her right cheek, but that didn’t take away from her beauty.

“Thanks Nia, what time is it? Lena must be getting here soon.” That’s when Kara heard Nia gasp.

“What is it Nia?” Nia was speechless with Lena’s beauty, she had heard of it, but seeing in front of her was something else.

“She is here Kara, and she is knockout. You lucky bastard.” She gave Kara a little push on the shoulder.

“Really? Describe her to me please, before she gets here.” Kara really wanted to know how Lena looked like, if Nia thought she was a knockout then she should be beautiful.   
  


Kara could hear the clinking sound of Lena’s shoes on the floor, she was getting closer.

Nia described Lena to Kara. At the end she told her about the scar Lena had.

“She has a very big scar on her face Kara. A slash over her right cheek until the corner of her eye. And it’s quite big.” Lena had seen them, and was fast approaching.

“It doesn’t matter Nia, not to me at least. And thank you.”

Lena was awestruck when she saw Kara again, it’s as if she got more beautiful after she last saw her. The crinkle in her smile, her angelical face, those sharp jaws that looked like they could cut someone. She imagined how her eyes looked, they must be as pretty as she is. That smooth hair that looked like sunlight itself. Lena was starring now.

Lena stopped in front of Kara, and was just admiring her beauty until Nia brought her back to reality.

“Hi, I’m Nia, Kara’s coworker. You must be Lena.” She put her hand out for Lena.

Lena shook Nia’s hand. “Nice to meet you Nia.” Lena then turned to Kara.

“Hi Kara, are you ready to go?” Kara then turned in Lena’s direction, giving her the biggest smile she could muster. She was so happy to hear Lena’s voice again.

“Hey Lena, I’m ready, we can go.” Lena was a bit nervous something she wasn’t used to. But she remembered and touched Kara’s hand to give her arm.

“Thank you Lena, Nia can you pass me my cane please?” Nia pressed Kara’s cane to her hand.

Kara expanded her cane and turned to Lena. “I’m ready.”

So Lena guided her to the elevator while they started talking about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear you thoughts about the story. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and all the incentive you all gave me. It's easier to write when you know people want to read it. So if you like it please leave a comment and kudo and all that.

They arrived at the restaurant and Lena immediately left the car to open the door for Kara, holding the blonde’s hand to guide her, Lena helped Kara out of the car. 

Lacing their arms together Lena guided Kara to the restaurant. The hostess took them to a secluded table on the back as per Lena’s request.

Lena pulled the chair for Kara and using her hand to guide Kara’s to find the chair. After Kara seated Lena went around the table to take her seat as well.

“Thank you.” Kara said as she collapsed her cane and draped her coat of the nearest chair.

”Would you like some wine?” Lena asked Kara as she flagged the waiter.

”Oh I don’t drink, but I would accept a club soda.”   
  
“Good afternoon, would you like something to drink?” The waiter asked Lena, not addressing Kara, leaving Lena a little uncomfortable with the obvious disregard for Kara.

“I’d like a glass of Barollo 1999, and she will have a club soda.” Lena told the waiter as she looked at Kara’s fidgeting hands.

”I’ll be right back, here are the menus.” The waiter presented the two menus in front of the two women. Lena took hers, but Kara didn’t even move.

Lena just signaled for the waiter to leave.   
  


“Would you like me to read the menu?” Lena asked Kara, who snapped her head up so fast Lena thought she would break her neck.

”Yeah, that would be helpful.” Kara answered as she gave Lena her megawatt smile.

Lena chuckled. “Alright then, maybe we should just order the whole spread. One of each, what do you think?”

Now it was Kara that was laughing. “Oh Lena, I think we are going to be good friends. That would be more than alright for me. I do have quite the appetite.” Lena gave Kara a fond look, she might want to be more than that though, she thought.

Lena then ordered for them. And while they waited, they talked about the conference and Lena’s lecture as well as Kara’s article. 

They both new they had something special with the other. Lena really wanted to ask Kara about her blindness, but she held her tongue, Kara would tell her when she was comfortable.

The food arrived and Lena described everything that was on the table. Kara then asked Lena to put some of her favorites on her plate, extra love for the potstickers. 

Lena started eating, but noticed that Kara was only fiddling with her food, poking at stuff, no really eating.

”Is there something wrong Kara? Do you not like the food?” Kara seemed a little embarrassed by the comment. Lena then recoiled a bit, maybe she said something wrong. “Sorry, we can go to another restaurant, there’s no problem.”

Kara then sighed. She reached her hand searching for Lena’s. Lena put her hand over Kara’s.

"It’s aright Lena, I really like this, it's just that I don’t know where the food is on my plate, I was trying to figure it out.” Kara said with a shy look on her face, looking down almost as if she was embarrassed to admit it.

Lena gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her that it was alright.

”Hey Kara, it’s okay, you should’ve just told me. I can describe it to you, would that be good?” Kara gave her a shy smile and a little nod.

”Thank you.” Kara mumbled. Lena almost didn’t hear it. 

Lena proceeded to describe Kara’s plate for her. Giving her a very thorough description eliciting a big smile from Kara, her whole face illuminated. Kara gave her a little squeeze to show her appreciation, and then retreated to start eating.

Their lunch lasted much longer than expected. Both women lost in each other’s company, enjoying the stimulating conversation.

Suddenly Kara’s watch beeped and with a robotic voice announced. “Nia Nal calling.” And then repeated two more times proceeding to play the tune.

“Oh my God, what is it? I had a meeting at 2:30.” Kara sounded nervous and apprehensive. She didn’t even answer the call, just tapped the red button and stood from her place apologizing.

“I’m so sorry Lena, I’ll have to cut this short, I think I’m late for a meeting, let me just pay my part.” Kara was grabbing her wallet when Lena closed her hand over her’s to stop her.

“Kara it’s my treat today, don’t worry. And I’m sorry for getting you late. Just wait a second, I’ll pay and my driver can take you back. I need to get to work too, we booth lost track of time.” Lena was already paying by the time Kara knew what was happening.

“No Lena, it’s okay, I enjoyed our lunch very much, your company is refreshing, and we should do this another time. And next time is my treat okay?” Kara was putting her coat on, and expanding her cane when Lena answered.

“I would love to do this another time. Here is my card, message me late okay?” Lena was putting the card on Kara’s hand when she said.

“Oh, it would be easier if I just gave you mine. Blind remember?” Kara chuckled, and so did Lena, tapping her forehead for her mistake.

“I’m so sorry Kara. Can I have your phone; I’ll just put it there for you.” Kara handed her the phone and then they left together.

Lena dropped her off at CatCo before going back to work feeling light and refreshed. With a smile that had her assistant stunned when she got to her office.

Lena spent the rest of the day thinking about Kara, and waiting for her text.

XXX

Kara had hectic day. She’d had a great lunch with Lena, but then she was late for a meeting with her editor and had gotten a whole speech about being on time from Snapper Carr.

So when she got home at night all she wanted was to rest and watch some tv.

As she entered her apartment, she hung her coat on the hook beside the door and leaned her cane on the wall.

She had memorized the furniture displacement, so she didn’t need her cane inside her apartment.

She made a sandwiched and changed her clothes. With more comfortable clothes Kara seated in front of her tv and turned on Netflix, putting the movie she was watching the previous night.

After she finished her sandwich and cleaned everything, she started thinking about Lena, and their lunch, and how natural it all felt, how comfortable with Lena Kara was.

She was thinking about sending her a text, to invite her for another lunch the next day.

Her eyes inserts were starting to bother her, so she just took them off, there was no need for them inside her house.

She took out her phone and opened the messaging app.

She started dictating a message to send Lena. “Write Message to Lena Luthor.”

“ **Lena, I really liked our lunch today. Maybe we should repeat it**.”

“Send message.”

The phone made a swooshing sound of message sent.

So Kara decided to watch a new series she had heard great things about, The Good Place.

Halfway through the third episode her phone beeped. “Message from Lena Luthor.”

“Read message.” Kara had to tap a button to give the directions, but her phone was a very good tool for her, it helped her a lot, and it was one of Lena’s creations, with total accessibility for blind people.

“ **Kara, I loved our lunch too. We should have one tomorrow, what do you say, same time and we can try another restaurant**.”

“Write message to Lena Luthor.”

“ **That’s great. So it’s settled, lunch tomorrow same time. Good night Lena.** ”

“Send message.”

Kara put her phone on the coffee table and decided to go to sleep, because tomorrow she would see Lena again, and that’s all she could think about.

XXX

Lena was finishing some e-mails late at night, when her mind kept drifting to certain blonde.

It was refreshing to have a friend like Kara, with the same interest, with an easy conversation, she didn’t want to jeopardize that by rushing, not knowing if Kara felt the same.

So Lena decided to go slow and get to know Kara better before trying to go further than that.

The next day Lena met Kara a CatCo, and took her to a great Chinese restaurant, she remembered Kara saying that it was her favorite restaurant, she loved their potstickers.

Arriving at the restaurant things went a lot smoother than the first time. Lena knew how to do things for Kara and when their order arrived she explained everything describing each item and telling her their placement on her plate.

Lena has asked Kara when her interest in science started.

“Actually since I was a child really, my mother was a lawyer and my father was chemist and biochemical engineer. They always encourage me to test the ideas that I had, to learn about how things worked. My father liked to show me how the mechanics worked, he use to take me to his lab and guide me in all of his experiences.

But after I went to live with the Danvers, Alex, my sister and I bonded through science as well. She was a rebel, but with a heart of a nerd. We did experiments, and she would take me with her to find scrap metal and build things, that was how we bonded after I got adopted by the Danvers. It wasn’t fast though, it took some time for her to warm up to me.”

“Oh I am adopted too. The Luthor’s adopted me when I was 4, I don’t really remember much before that.” Lena had a sad look on her face, and also on her voice, so Kara realized it too.

“We have that in common, although I was a bit older, so I remember everything. I got adopted when I was 12, but the Danvers’ were nothing but patient and understanding with me. I had lost my parents in a plane accident when they found me so I was happy to be with a loving family even if at the beginning I didn’t realize that.”

Kara had her head looking down, it was a habit that it was hard to break. Blind people from birth don’t have some social concepts, like looking at the person who is speaking. Alex an Eliza tried to teach her that, but sometimes she forgot. Lena found it strange, but didn’t say anything.

“Well, you were lucky Kara, at least you weren’t adopted by crazy murderers and psychopaths. Did you… I’m sorry I shouldn’t pry.” Kara detected a sorrow in Lena’s voice. She wanted to ask if the accident was what made Kara lose her sight, but kept her mouth shut.

Kara had sensed Lena’s discomfort and she knew Lena wanted to ask about her blindness so she decided to just tell her, they were hitting it off, Kara liked her.

“It’s alright, It wasn’t the accident Lena, I wasn’t in the plane. I was born with a rare condition, I’m blind since birth.” Lena reached her hand across the table and gave Kara a reassuring squeeze, so Kara continued.

“My parents died when I was 10, and I spent almost two years in an orphanage. It was hard, no one wanted to adopt a blind girl. But then my cousin took me to the Danvers, he couldn’t take care of me so he then took me to a family he knew would take good care of me. He was right, the Danvers were the best thing that he did for me.”A tear escaped Lena’s eye and made her way through a scarred cheek. Kara didn’t noticed.

“I’m sorry Kara.” Kara became a little quiet. Lena still wanted to see her eyes, but she didn’t ask. It would be rude, and Kara had already shared a lot with her.

“I think I need to go Lena, it’s getting late and I can’t be late again today.”

“Of course Kara, I’ll call the waiter.” This time managed to pay for the meal.

They made plans for a new lunch two days from today.

XXX

When Lena got home from work all she could think about was Kara’s life story, and how sad it was. But Kara never seemed sad, she was a ball of sunshine and she never let that stand in her way. So Lena thought if she can overcome all of that a come out happy and at peace with life, so could she.

Lena wanted to find a way to help Kara navigate more easily. Spending time with her she realized Kara’s hardest obstacles, and she wanted to help somehow. So Lena was trying to design a sonar of some sort, so that blind people could navigate easier. It was still an idea, but every time she met with Kara her idea became a little more real. And the designs took shape.

In the next weeks, Kara and Lena had lunch day in and out, becoming very good friends, although both of them wanted something more. They were just scared to lose each other’s friendship with a step to big before it’s was the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and please continue to read and leave comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments, they do keep me going. So if you like this new chapter, make sure to comment.  
> This one is a special one. So enjoy.

Lena had been thinking about Kara’s story for a few hours into the night. She had been on foster care for 2 years, a blind child, without parents. That must be quite the trauma, but at least she found a lovingly family to be with. Her heart ached for Kara.

Lena has lost her mother with only 4 years old. She didn’t remember much about her, and she didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse. Kara could remember her parents and the love they had for her, but also the heartbreak and the pain of losing them and being alone in the world.

Lena knew well what it felt like to be alone in the world. She felt that all the time, especially before meeting Kara. There were times Lena tried to befriend someone only to be met with betrayal, like with Andrea, and Veronika. And especially her brother, Lex, the only one who had showed her love and affection from an early age. She thought he would always be there for her.

However, Lena couldn’t have been more wrong, he was also the one who made her suffer the most. He killed hundreds and with them the bond they shared. He was the one who marked her forever. People would always look at her and be reminded of him, of what he carved on her skin. The love and the hate that her scar irradiated came all from him.

The pain was dulled by the years, but sometimes the ache it all brought back with memories would make it burn, and all Lena wanted to do was rip her skin off, so that she could erase from her life, the reminder of him from her face, the face she had to look at every day for the rest of her life.

She tried, she had tried to repair her skin, but all she could get was a little shrinkage. All the doctors had said was that anymore probing would likely damage her skin more. She went to specialists all over the globe, the best of the best. Skin grafts, plastic surgery and years of treatment later this was the best they could come up with.

A big slash across her skin, her alabaster skin, her perfect smooth, sun-free skin. She would have to live with it. And she learned, learned to ignore the stares that pierced her gaze, the chatter when she passed, the comments, the pointing. She ignored it, but she remembers it, she would never forget, and that only made her stronger, albeit shy at moments, when she would’ve never be.

And then came Kara, and showed her that all of that was superficial, someone who would never be able to see Lena’s scar, to see the pain it caused her. Someone who also carried pain, and many more obstacles and difficulties than Lena.

Lena was lucky, she had all the money one could have, and more. She could try and mend her skin, but her heart would always be scarred. Lex was the name of that scar.

It was almost morning when Lena realized the time, so she decided to just go to work earlier, she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway, and today she had a lunch with Kara. Kara was supposed to grab a few burgers and they would eat at her office, Lena knew the blonde beauty preferred to eat there, it made her more comfortable.

When noon rolled around Kara was already on her way to L-Corp, having bought their lunch. Kara was leaving Big Belly Burger when she got a text from Lena saying she couldn’t wait to see her.

They were getting pretty close with each other, becoming best friends rather quickly. Kara was immersed in her thoughts and not really paying attention to her surroundings, something she knew a blind person should never do especially on the street. Suddenly Kara heard a noise and forgot to use her cane, making her step inside a whole on the sidewalk fall to ground.

Something came out of Kara’s mouth that she didn’t recognized, it was a scream, her ankle had twisted, and her face hit the ground while both of her hands were occupied. She heard her sunglasses crack and fall of her face. Kara didn’t know what to do, everything was too loud, overwhelming her. She could hear people gathering around her. Some were trying to talk to her, help her. But she couldn’t think, only feel pain on her foot.

The package with the burgers had flown out from her hand, her cane stayed in her other hand, but she had a suspicion that it was broken and her right foot was throbbing. So much pain Kara couldn’t take it. 

A passerby tried to help her up but her foot wouldn’t let her stay up, she had to lean on the nice lady that was helping her, trying to calm her down. She did the only thing she could think of and called Alex to help her. The nice woman stayed with her until Alex got there. She had helped Kara find her glasses and the food, which was inedible by now.

”Kara!” Someone was yelling her name. She heard loud footsteps getting closer to her, they were fast. It was probably Alex.

”Alex! I’m here.” She didn’t know why, but she was trembling. And then she smelled clove and cinnamon, the smell she associated with Alex.

”I’m here sweetie; it’s going to be okay.” Alex tried to calm Kara by rubbing circles on her back. She then turned to the woman who was helping Kara. “Thank you for helping her.” Giving her a kind smile.

The woman nodded to Alex, thankful that someone was there for Kara. “It’s alright. I hope she’s fine.” Kara thanked her for helping and assisting, not everyone helps and is so kind doing it. The stranger left the sisters alone, passing the arm she was supporting Kara to Alex.

”Alex I think I broke my foot, it hurts a lot.” Kara looked like she was crying, Kara didn’t cry often, it just wasn’t usual for her.

”It’s okay Kara, just lean on me. I’ll take you to the hospital to have that checked out. I’ll need to call Nia on the way to notify your work that you had an accident and won’t come back today.

“Okay, and can you call Lena too? We were supposed to have lunch today; I was on my way there when I fell, the package with our lunch is on the ground I think.

“Calm down sweetie, I’ll call her, don’t worry. Forget about the food. I’ll buy us something to eat after. Now we have to go have a look at your foot. C’mon, lean on me, I’ll flag a taxi for us.” Hopping on one foot and leaning heavily on Alex Kara entered a taxi and they went to the hospital together.

* * *

  
Lena was getting pretty worried; Kara was late for lunch and wasn’t answering her messages. She tried to call her too, but Kara didn’t answer either. The last time they talked Kara was already on her way to L-Corp so something must’ve happened or Kara got lost, she didn’t know what was worse.

She was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang and it was Kara. She was so happy to see it that when she tried to pick it up, it fumbled and fell on her desk, thankfully, not breaking. 

She finally answered, but the voice that greeted her wasn’t Kara’s, which made her stomach drop, she knew now something was terribly wrong.

”Hello, is this Lena Luthor?” A serious voice asked her.

”Yes, who is this? Where is Kara? Did something happen to her?” Lena was talking a mile a minute.

“My name is Alex Danvers, I’m Kara’s sister. She had an accident and twisted her ankle, so she asked me to make sure to let you know to not worry, she won’t be able to make to lunch today.” Lena’s heart squeeze, her Kara had been injured while on her way to her, this was her fault, she had to help her.

“Oh my God. Where is she, I can go help. Please I need to know she is okay.” Lena sounded desperate, but Alex hadn’t met her yet, so she didn’t trust all of these information’s to her.

“She is fine, you can talk to her later, don’t worry, right now her ankle is being bandaged. There is nothing else to be done. I need to go and help her. She’ll call you later okay?” Alex needed to go, Kara would be discharged anytime now.

“Okay, thank you for warning me. I’ll let you go help her. Goodbye.” Lena was going to help Kara one way or another, she didn’t care about what Kara’s sister said, she would find a way of getting Kara’s address to go and see her for herself.

“Goodbye.” Alex hung up. The first thing Lena did was get Jess to find out Kara’s address somehow. Maybe CatCo would have, she was nothing but efficient, Lena was confident she would get it for her.

And she did, half an hour after Alex hang up, Lena was finishing up things on her office to leave for the day. She tapped her intercom to talk to Jess.

“Jess, postpone all my meetings for today, cancel everything else, and take the rest of the day off too.”

“Yes Miss Luthor, right away.”

Lena knew what she was going to do, take some soup for Kara, maybe some potstickers to make her feel better, and then head to Kara’s house, her sister liking it or not.

* * *

Kara had twisted her ankle, the doctor said it wasn’t broken, but she would need to keep it elevated for two days, while the swelling went down. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened to her. It was a pretty usual occurrence for her, ass a blind person, falling after tripping was a constant in her life, sadly.

Alex was helping her cleaning things up, and taking her pain pills, she helped Kara settle on the couch with her foot up on the coffee table with a pillow underneath. She would try to sleep, maybe the pain would go away if she slept.

Her head was exploding with so much pain, so she had to take the prosthetics out. Alex was getting everything ready for Kara to have an easy access to everything, as she needed to go back to her own job. She was about to call Nia, or Winn to ask if they could stay with Kara when someone knocked on the door.

Alex turned to Kara and asked. “Are you waiting for someone? Did you already call Winn?” Kara shook her head, looking as surprised as Alex. So Alex went to open the door.

Alex opened the door and saw a beautiful green eyes brunette with a scar on her face holding what she could only assume was take out, and a worried look giving her a forced smile.

“Who are you?” Alex asked, rather rudely.

“I’m Lena Luthor, is Kara here? I brought her some soup and potstickers.” Lena answered and tried to peek behind the red haired lady who opened the door to see if Kara was there.

“Alex Danvers, she is here, but she’s resting.” Alex didn’t seem pleased to see Lena at Kara’s front door.

From inside the apartment Lena heard Kara shout. “Lena, is that you?” Alex turned around to see her sister.

“It’s her Kara, but you need to rest.” Alex was already closing the door when Kara spoke.

“Let her in Alex, you need to leave anyway.” Alex made a not so please face and stepped aside for Lena to get it.

“Thank you.” Lena nodded to Alex, who was already putting her coat to leave.

“Alright Kara, if you need anything just call me okay? I’ll leave you two to it.” Alex left, closing the door and leaving a rather stunned and awkward Lena on the foyer of Kara’s apartment.

Lena was shocked when she looked at Kara’s face, she was speechless, at first she didn’t know what was different, but then she realized, it was the sunglasses, Lena had never seen her without them, nor did she know that Kara didn’t have eyes. It was a little unnerving sight, she hadn’t expected that. It caught her by surprise.

She didn’t want Kara to know that she was staring at her eyes, or rather the place where they should be. But she was silent for a long time now. She willed her mouth to say something, anything.

“Lena?!” Kara asked turning, her face looking to point left of Lena’s face.

“I’m here Kara. I brought you some soup and potstickers, thought you might be hungry.” Lena was a bit lost, she had never been to Kara’s place before. Not knowing what to do.

“Oh, that’s so kind of you, you really didn’t have to, but thank you.” Kara sounded happy to talk to Lena.

“Do you want to eat it? I can look for a bowl.” Lena was putting the take out on the counter.

“Oh, it’s okay, I can go get it.” Kara was already trying to get up when Lena spoke.

“Nonsense Kara, keep that feet up. I’ll arrange everything here.

“Alright I suppose, I keep them on the top second cupboard from the left.” Lena went straight for it, trying not to take anything of its place, knowing that it was important for Kara to have everything in the right place.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll keep everything tidy.” Lena was already making her way to Kara.

“Thanks.” Kara mumbled.

She settled the potstickers on the coffee table and pressed the bowl of soup on Kara’s outstretched hands.

“Here, it’s hot, so be careful. I put the potstickers on the coffee table just in front of you. Do you anything else?”

“No, I’m okay Lena, thank you. You really didn’t need to do all this, but I appreciate it.” Kara gave her the sunny smile she was known for.

“It’s no trouble, really. I wanted to know how you were. When your sister called me I got so worried, I knew I had to see you to make sure you were fine.” And Lena said with a loving smile, one she only had for Kara.

“I’m okay Lee, I just twisted it. I didn’t break it. A few days putting it up and I’ll be as good as new.” Kara was slowly making her way through her soup.

“Well, there was no way I was just going to wait around without seeing you.” And both women had a shy smile on their faces.

“Well, make yourself comfortable then, we could watch a few movies, ohh… are you staying? You probably have work you need to get back to right?”

“I cleared my schedule, I’m all yours today. Can I just… could I just ask you a question? I know …I … forget it, let’s just watch that movie you’ve talking about lately.”

“Ohh…. Ohh… what?... I’m…” Kara put a hand on her face looking for the glasses that are usually there, when she remembered that she had taken it out. Lena had never seen her without them, or her eyes, but she seemed okay with it.

Lena was already looking for the remote, when she felt Kara’s hand touch hers, making her stop and seat down again.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just seat down Lee.” Kara was putting the bowl on the side table. She had a tired look on her face.

“It’s okay Kara, you don’t have to tell me anything. I was just curious, but I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.” Lena had a look of devastation on her face, she didn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable on her own home.

“No, no. I just forgot I had taken them out. Just… I don’t like leaving my house without the glasses, people tend to ask very inappropriate questions, and I rather save myself the trouble of having to answer them.” Lena was now setting just beside Kara, their knees were touching. Kara had sweat pants and a Henley shirt on, simple but gorgeous. She looked so soft, and so beautiful at the same time.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” Lena gave Kara a reassuring squeeze on her knee.

“I know, but you’re my friend, and I want you to know this. So I told you that I was born blind, but I didn’t say that actually I was born without my eyes. I have congenital blindness, which in short means I also have a few damaged brain nerves that pertain to my sight. I usually use some prosthetics to go out, but when I get home I take them off, they give me headaches.” Lena couldn’t utter a single word, Kara’s whole story was heartbreaking, and she was so strong. Lena couldn’t stop the tears. People are so mean, the world doesn’t deserve this ball of sunshine.

“And today I was already with a lot of pain on my foot, so I took them right off when I got here, and I forgot to put them on. I know it can make people uncomfortable, so I’ll put them in. I’ll be just a second.” Kara was halfway up when Lena pulled her down

“Don’t you dare Kara Danvers, there is nothing wrong, you are inside your own home; you don’t have to put anything for me. You’re a beautiful girl Kara, you don’t have to hide anything. I don’t care that you don’t have eyes. You’re my best friend, and the only thing that matters to me it’s what inside here.” Lena guided Kara’s hand to her heart.

Kara was so touched with what Lena said to her. She was true friend, and she didn’t mind Kara’s lack of sight, nor the empty eye sockets. She was at a loss for words.

“Thanks.” Kara whispered and Lena embraced her, giving her a strong and loving hug, one that conveyed every ounce of love and tenderness she was feeling for her friend.

They stayed like that for a long time, only separating when both of them felt better.

They both settled on the couch, Lena ate a little with Kara, helping her get to the bathroom, and cleaning up the place. They were currently cuddling on the couch, having both fallen asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, Next chapter might take a few days, I'll be quite busy the weekend, but hang in there, I'll be back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and appreciation of the story. So here is another chapter. I hope you all like it.

Kara wake up with a startle, a loud noise made her sit up straight. Her neck was stiff as if she had slept on her couch. And it sounded like there was someone else with her. Come to think of it, she didn’t remember going to sleep, because Lena was…ohh Lena… did they sleep together? Did something happen? Kara was so confused. Then her ankle reminded her of the dull pain she was still in. Kara was so lost in thought when a voice broke her of her reverie.

“Kara?! It’s Lena, it’s me darling.” Oh that makes sense now, Kara smelled coffee and eggs, maybe bacon. Lena was getting closer to her, she could hear her steps.

“Oh hi Lee. For a moment there I thought you were a burglar.” They both chuckled.

“I think we feel asleep on your couch yesterday. When I woke up we were both cuddled up here, so I asked my assistant to buy some bagels and eggs, and some bacon. I made coffee, would you like to have breakfast?” Lena didn’t know what to do when she woke up. She didn’t want to leave Kara alone, in case she needed help, but she had a very important meeting today. So she asked Jess to bring her a change of clothes and some stuff to make breakfast. If Kara needed her, she would cancel the meeting.

“Oh that’s right I remember, maybe that’s why my neck is killing me now.” Kara gave a joyous laugh.

“Do you want me to help you to the table or the bathroom?” Lena knew that with Kara’s ankle she’d need help navigating her house, just like the night before.

Lena touched Kara’s shoulder and the girl flinched, almost jumping. Lena retreated her hand immediately.

“I’m sorry Kar, didn’t mean to scare you.” Lena gave Kara her most apologetic look, that that the girl could even see it though. Lena felt bad, Kara did look scared.

“It’s okay Lee, it’s just you need to tell me before you touch me okay? It can be scary for me to be touched out of the blue.” Kara sat up straighter and looked at Lena’s general direction. She gave her a reassuring look. She didn’t want to scold Lena, but she really needed to tell her before, or Kara would be startled a lot.

“It won’t happen again darling. And I’m really sorry, didn’t even think.” Lean was a little shy now, which Kara noticed and acted on it, showing her that it was just a step in their relationship.

“Now forget about it, and I’ll take that help now. Help me here up please. I really need to get to the bathroom.” She gave Lena her most genuine smile and they went to the bathroom.

After Kara changed and got back to the kitchen with Lena’s help they started to eat the breakfast Lena had prepared for them.

“Wow, Lee. I didn’t know you were so good of a cook. This tastes amazing. Where have you been hiding those skills?” Kara was halfway through her eggs and bacon, shoving it down her throat. Lena couldn’t take it, the sight made her laugh hard.

After swallowing her food and with a humble smile she said to Kara. “Well, to be honest, I’m not the best of cooks, but I can manage okay. When I was young, Lex and I would be left alone at home a lot, and every chance I had I would sneak into the kitchen to watch the cooks. I loved seeing them make those elaborate meals. Eventually Cecilia, one of the oldest house employees started teaching me. So yes, I can cook a little.” Lena noticed Kara had a large smudge of eggs on her cheek, she didn’t appear to have noticed.

“Well, this is more than just a little. I can promise you. It’s very good Lena, very tasty. I can promise you I’m a terrible one, so much better to eating your food than mine.” Lena blushed a little.

“Thank you darling, anytime you want I’ll cook for you, deal. Now there’s something here on your right cheek, can I get it?” Lena was picking up a napkin to clean Kara’s cheek, when the blind girl blushed and tried to clean with her own. But she didn’t actually wipe the right place.

“Did I get it?” Lena knew she liked Kara, but seeing her now like that, after just waking up, with food on her face was making her heart flutter inside her chest. Why was this simple act of having food on her face such an endearing quality that made Lena’s body react so much to?

“No, darling, it’s still there, may I?” Kara nodded and Lena leaned down across the table to reach Kara.

Their faces were mere inches apart, Kara could smell Lena’s breath, she had a mint smell on her, probably from toothpaste, mixing with freesia and orange smell. Kara held her breath, she didn’t know how much just this simple act would make her heart stop, maybe because deep down she wanted Lena to kiss her right then and there.

Kara couldn’t see her, but she was staring right into her, and Lena was getting oh so close. She never really thought much about having sight, but at that moment she would give anything to see Lena, to ser eyes, her mouth, her skin, how her soft smooth hair fell down her shoulders. To put an image into the one she had her head. She wanted to have Lena to herself.

Lena was entranced as well, Kara smelled like lavender and vanilla. Her tanned face, angelical, her hair like golden silk in the morning air, that beautiful mouth, those sharp jaws, and for Lena even Kara’s empty eye sockets were beautiful, they made her “her Kara”. She was perfect and Lena wanted more than anything to kiss her.

Lena tenderly wiped the egg off Kara’s face, taking her sweet time with it, when a sound broke both women out of their little bubble.

“Excuse me. Are you two hearing me?” Alex cleared her throat. Lena fell down on her chair with a stump.

Alex had a smug look on her face when Lena looked her way. Kara couldn’t be redder. Even the tip of her ears were red, she hid her face from Alex. Lena wasn’t faring much better, but she soldiered on.

“Sorry Alex, didn’t hear you coming in.” Kara managed to cook out after a while. Lena could’ve gone without Alex coming in, she was about to take the plunge.

“Yeah, um… I kind of have to go Kara. I do have a very important meeting today.” Lena stammered a bit while getting up and cleaning her plate.

Alex gave Kara a squeeze on her shoulder so she’d know where Alex was after she entered.

“Well, I did come to see how you are Kara, but I won’t be able to stay much, so I called Winn to see if he could stay with you today.” Alex said as she sat beside Kara.

“Oh, I thought you were staying with Kara, if you need Kar I can stay, I can cancel my meeting.” Lena was already grabbing her phone to text Jess.

“No, Lee, that won’t be necessary. I can manage you guys. I don’t want neither of you to miss work because of me.” Kara said firmly, so that they would take her serious.

“Hey, I want to help you. And we both can see how hard it is for you to move with that leg.” Alex said while sharing a look with Lena.

“Me too, Kara. Just say the word and I’ll stay.” Lena said.

“Thank you Lena, but it won’t be necessary; Winn is already on his way. I’ll wait here for him. And thank you for staying with Kara yesterday.” Alex gave Lena a fond look, one that conveyed the deep appreciation she had for the woman helping her sister.

“Thank you guys, I know I can count on both of you, but I’m fine, I can just stay on the couch all day.” Kara laughed.

“Nonsense Kara, Winn is coming and I’ll stay the night tonight. No arguing, we’ll just have a sister’s night.” Kara had a big smile on her face. Happy to have her sister and friends with her.

“Okay then, I do have to go now.” Lena said while gathering her things.

Kara turned where she thought Lena was and said. “Thanks for everything Lee.” Lena could only sigh hearing so much tenderness on Kara’s face.

Lena’s own face lit up. “What are friends for?”

Kara laughed hard. “I’ll text you later Kar. Bye Alex, it was nice meeting you.”

“You too Lena, take care, bye.” And with that Lena left Kara’s loft, closing the door and going to work.

Kara then turned to Alex and asked. “So…what did you think of her?” 

Alex gave a big sight and said. “Well Kar, I don’t know her as well as you do, but she seems like a nice person, and everything she’s done for you just backs that up. Although, a lot of people do say a lot of nasty stuff about her, I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt for your sake. But I’ll restrain from giving further assessment before getting to know her better.”

Kara just engulfed her sister in a big bone crushing hug. “Thank you Al, that’s all I ask. And she deserves it. She is a nice person, her family doesn’t deserve her. She has a big heart, and she is so caring and thoughtful….” Kara was on a roll, just rambling with a dopey face. She was clearly smitten with Lena, Alex could tell.

“Someone’s got a crush…” Alex said as poked Kara’s shoulder. “Don’t even try to deny it, cause I’m pretty sure you were about to kiss each other when I got here.” Kara’s blushed now covered her whole face and her neck.

“Just stop it…” Kara whined and shoved Alex.

“I don’t know if you are right Alex, why would she want me? She is a billionaire, she’s probably very beautiful, I don’t see what she would see in me.” Kara mumbled in the saddest voice.

“Hey, stop self-deprecating, she would be lucky to have you. You’re a catch Kar, and if she is as smart as you say she is, she knows that as well okay?” Alex then embraced her sister and gave her a kiss on her temple.

Retreating Kara asked Alex. “What does she look like Alex, can you describe her to me. Nia described her the other day, but I need a refresher to form a good mental picture of her.” Kara looked bashful, and Alex just gave her a squeeze on her thigh.

“Sure. She has a very pale complexion, like; she probably doesn’t spend much time on the sun. Her eyes are a big and very green, contrasting with her skin, she has sharp jaws, and kind of a big scar on her right cheek, she is shorter than you, has long fingers, and a very black smooth hair.” While Alex spoke, Kara closed her eyelids and formed an image of Lena with every description her sister gave her. They were right, she was beautiful.

“Thanks Al, but could you describe green for me. It’s been a minute since I’ve tried to picture it.” Colors were very hard for Kara, she had never seen them. They made no sense to her. She could only relate to emotions, what emotion could each color evoke.

“Well, I do connect green with the smell of clean cut grass, or with calmness and serenity. It evokes a feeling of peace. It’s the color of plants, so for me it’s related to nature and what makes you fell healthy I guess, is that a good description.”

“Yeah, thanks Al, it’s a great one. I’ll always connect this feeling with Lena now, since everyone keeps saying she has the greenest eyes ever.” Kara came close to Alex and gave a kiss on the cheek, using her hands to find her sister’s face.

Alex laced her arm over Kara’s shoulder, giving her sister a tight squeeze, conveying all of her love. She would always be there for her.

“It’s alright. You can always count on me sis. Now finish your food, before your breakfast gets cold.” Sitting back straight, Kara finished it very quickly.

After a while Winn got there and Alex left them. Kara spent one more day at home with Nia, before being able to go back to work. And she was so thankful for all of her friends, and maybe one that would be more than a friend someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I love getting comments and hearing your thoughts, so if you can spare a minute I would appreciate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your comments, this is a special chapter, and a bit longer one, I hope you enjoy it.

It had been a few weeks since Lena spent the night at Kara’s, and they only had seen each other two times. Lena had been traveling for work, and every time Kara tried to set up a lunch date Lena would say she was busy, maybe she was, Kara knew L-Corp was in the brink of launching a new tech, one that would revolutionize everything, that’s all Lena had said to her.

As a reporter Kara was dying to know what it was, and as tech geek she couldn’t wait to know, she had even asked Lena off the record, but she didn’t budge. She just said Kara would love it, so now Kara was at work, sitting in front of her computer trying to write an article about their L-Corp competitor and their new product that had been launched, clearly a copy of L-Corp latest product.

Kara was wearing her headphones to better hear the voiceover from her computer, so she immersed in her little bubble when someone knocked at the door. First Kara didn’t hear it, but whoever it was kept getting louder until she heard it.

Lena had been knocking on Kara’s door for a few minutes now, but it seemed that Kara wasn’t there. Nia was passing by when Lena asked her if Kara was indeed there.

“Oh she is, I saw her going in there half an hour ago, she must be wearing her headphones. She uses it to listen to what she wrote on the computer. You’ll have to knock a bit louder. Or if want I can try to get her attention for you.” Nia was already making her way to Kara’s door when it opened. Kara had very confused look on her face.

“Who keeps knocking on my door? I am working here.” Kara had an exasperated look on her face.

Lena slowly got closer to Kara and spoke very soft tone. “It’s me Lena, I’m sorry Kara, I didn’t mean to disturb your work. I can come back later.” Kara’s face instantly fell. She didn’t mean to go off on Lena.

“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry. Didn’t know it was you. You’re not disturbing. Please Come in, I was just finishing it anyway.” Kara had the most apologetic look, and Lena’s face grew softer as Kara spoke.

Nia approached the duo to talk to Kara. “Hey Kar, I’m sorry for interrupting the two of you. I’m just here to tell you that Snapper wants to talk to you. He said that as soon as you were finished with your article to go his office.” Kara and Lena were already inside Kara’s office while Nia stood by the door.

“Oh, thank you Nia. I’ll just be a minute.” Kara had turned Nia’s direction, but now she looked where she thought Lena was.

“I want take much of your time Kara. I just came here to apologize for bailing on our last lunch dates. I was very busy organizing a Gala for the new wing of The Luthor Children’s Hospital. It’s a dear project of mine and I wanted to invite you to come with me, if you’d like of course. You too Nia, and Winn, please come with Kara. I do have a surprise for you Kar.” Lena had the biggest smile on her face, and she saw as Nia looked surprise, while Kara’s mouth hung open.

“Wow Lena, I don’t even know what to say. Well, It’s good to know you weren’t just avoiding me.” Kara gives a little shy laugh. Lena’s face is a little embarrassed.

“I’ll be there Lena, and thank for inviting me. I’ll leave you two.” Nia left the two women alone.

“Well, she certainly sounded happy. Thank you for this Lena, and what is this surprise you talk about?” Lena and Kara finally sat on their chairs.

“Ah, I can’t tell you that it’s a surprise! But I would be very happy if would come, you are my guest of honor.” Kara opened the biggest smile to Lena.

“I’ll be there Lee. And thank you for inviting my friends too. You didn’t have to.” Lena was smiling from ear to ear, just by knowing Kara would be there.

”Well, I know that I’ll might be a little busy and might not be able to give you all my attention, so at they can keep you company while I can’t. And these events are so boring you’ll need someone to entertain you.” Lena took a glance at the top of Kara’s table and saw two thick books of what looked to be Braille, one of them was opened and Lena really wanted to know what Kara was reading. Maybe she would learn Braille so she could write things to Kara.

”I’m sure I’ll love it. Anything you do is entertaining for me.” Lena’s heart jumped up and down with Kara’s words.

“Well, I seem to be getting you late, and I have a few things to take care of, so I’ll leave you to your work, and I’ll see you Saturday right?” Lena stood up from her chair.

“Oh, already? Okay, Snapper is waiting for me and it’s never good to leave him waiting. Of course I’ll be there Lee. See you then.” Kara waved at the direction of door.

“Bye Kar.” Lena saw Kara’s little wave, it was so endearing. What a dork, she liked that dork so much.

As soon as Lena left Kara began to get nervous thinking about what she would wear to the gala. She had no idea what if she had anything that fancy. She would need Alex’s help, maybe Maggie’s too. So she immediately sent her sister a text for them to have a sister’s night.

“Write Message to Alex Danvers.”

“ **Al, I need your help! Lena invited me to a fancy party, I don’t know what to wear, please can you come to my place after work? Maybe bring Maggie too.”**

“Send Message.” Kara heard the swoosh sound of the message being sent.

“Message from Alex Danvers received”

“ **I knew it Kar, she has a thing for you. Don’t worry we’ll be there. And we’ll bring pizza. Bye sis.”**

Kara was relieved that Alex and Maggie would help her. Maybe they could help her at the day too, with her hair and make-up. Kara wasn’t the best with that.

XXX

Later that evening Kara was surrounded by scattered clothes at her bedroom, her sister deep in her closet searching for something for her to wear and Maggie trying to piece together an outfit for Kara.

“Guys please, I don’t think I have anything as fancy as I need. I’ll have to buy something. There is no use in looking in there.” Kara was desperate; she had never been to an event like this before. Maybe the closest thing she been was a wedding, years before.

“Hey calm down little Danvers! There is no need to get desperate. We’ll find something right, Alex?” Maggie yelled a little so that Alex would hear, while she got closer to Kara. “I’m going to take your hand.” She said to Kara.

“Just, try to get calm a little. We’ll find something amazing for you and you can be sure that me and Nia will make your hair and face so beautiful this girl won’t know what hit her okay?” Kara just nodded while Maggie squeezed her hand in hers.

Alex came crashing into the room with a blue silk gown in her hands. “Found it!” I knew you had something sis. This is the one. Look how beautiful, and it even goes well with your prosthetics cause it’s blue, your color really. Speaking of which, you should really think about forgoing the glasses to this gala. You have such a beautiful face, you need to show it more.” Kara had a bashful face. Alex knew her sister didn’t like to go out without the glasses, but this one event she really should not go with them.

“Thanks Al, let feel it. I don’t remember this one. I’ll think about the glasses, not sure though.” Kara said as she felt the dress material. She was sure it was the dress she wore to that wedding years ago.

“You’ll look dashing little Danvers. No one will be able to look away! Maggie said to her.

“Thank you guys, now please help me arrange it all back. Don’t take off the color tags please.” Kara was already feeling around trying to organize the thrown out clothes.

“Don’t worry sis, I’ll put everything in its place. Now that we are finish here, we can go watch a movie. Maggie go get the pizza.” And the three of them watched movies the rest of night while Kara could only think of Lena and what was she going to be wearing. She knew she would a knockout.

XXX

The day of the Gala arrived and Lena was a ball of nerves. What if Kara couldn’t make it? What if she didn’t like what Lena had planned? She could find it offensive. Lena knew she gambled a lot by doing this. But in the end she hoped Kara would like it. She made all of this because of her; she had inspired Lena so much.

Lena was talking to some investors and donors when she looked across the room and saw the most beautiful an ethereal girl she had ever laid eyes upon. Kara was accompanied by Winn on one side and Nia on the other. She had her arms laced through Nia’s and a smaller white cane than the one she usually had with her.

She was so magnificent, with a blue silk sleeveless dress that ended just after her knees, her hair was braided in a crown, and she wore low black heels. And wow, what are those biceps that Kara been hiding under all of those clothes she usually wore.

Lena was almost knocked back by the sheer force of the sight before her. Kara had abs, she could see them now through her tight dress. Lena’s knees buckled, she could barely hold herself together when she noticed that Kara wasn’t wearing her sunglasses, she had her prosthetics it seemed. Lena had never seen them before. They were blue, and that complimented her so well, she supposed that would be her eye color had she been born with them. She was a sight for sore eyes.

Her mouth was hanging open when one the men she was talking called her name louder and broke her of Kara’s spell. She excused herself and went straight in Kara’s direction.

Kara had just arrived with Nia and Winn, when Nia said in her ear that she spotted Lena across the floor talking to some people. Winn immediately said he was going to get some drinks for them and bolted. She was left with Nia, so she asked her to describe Lena’s outfit for her.

“She has an exquisite red suit, with a white undershirt. She is wearing 7 inch heel stilettos, and a black tie. Her hair is in a tight ponytail and she has a handkerchief in her jacket pocket. She looks handsome Kara, very pretty. You’re lucky honey, every set of eyes in here are either on her or on us. She saw us, and is coming here.” Nia said as Lena approached.

“Thanks Nia, how do I look?” Kara asked as she straightened her dress.

“You’re beautiful Kara, and for what I’m seeing Lena agrees with that. Her eyes are sparkling just by looking at you.” A red color spread through Kara’s face when Lena arrived where the two of them was.

“Thank you.” When Lena saw Nia she gave her a smile thanking her for bringing Kara there.

“Hello Kara, hey Nia. How are you two doing?” Lena asked the due.

“Oh I’m great Lena, thank you again for inviting me.” Nia said.

“Hi Lee, I’m great, better now that you got here.” Kara was so cheesy why was she like that.

“I’ll just look for Winn, he went to grab us some drinks, and I’ll help him. I’ll leave you two alone.” Nia said as she took her arm from Kara’s.

“Okay, Nia thank you.” Kara said.

As Nia left the two of them, Lena got closer to Kara.

“You’re such a dork Kara Danvers.” Both of them laughed hard.

“But you like this dork right?” Kara said as she clutched tighter with both of her hands at her cane.

“Of course darling. I like you so much that I do have a surprise for you. Well, it’s kind of the point of this whole thing here.

“Hum, and what might that be Lee?” Kara extended her arm for Lena to lace hers with Kara.

“Let’s take a walk and I’ll tell you everything about it.” With laced arms the brunette and blonde duo walked together in the direction of the balcony.

As they got closer to the balcony Lena said to Kara. “First I have to say you look beautiful Kara. You’re so pretty in that dress.” Kara’s face reddened instantly.

“Thank you Lee, I’m sure you are handsome as well.” Lena’s face also got red.

“I had never seen you without your sunglasses. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but I like it, those blue eyes compliment you.” As they entered the balcony Kara smiled at Lena.

“Thanks. Yeah, they are fake but I would have had blue eyes so in a way they make it up for it. I just can’t stay too long with them.” Lena’s heart got a little tight with what Kara said, she knew they made her have headaches. They weren’t the most organic and natural looking, and Lena intended to change that.

“I understand. Well, do what makes you comfortable Kar. Anyways, I have to tell you what this is all about.” Kara heard Lena release a breath.

“Yeah, you can tell me Lee.” Kara gave Lena a little squeeze on her arm.

As Lena looks up at the stars, Kara had her face turned to Lena’s. She was waiting to hear what Lena had to say.

“So we here today because the Luthor Children’s Hospital is opening a new Wing and I was the one who wanted to dedicate the new wing to help research and treat blind children. You inspired me Kara, ever since we’ve met I had this urge to help people who like you need to see the world in a different form. So in the last few weeks I’ve been helping with Gala and the set up to the New Wing. You’re the guest of honor, we are all here because I met you. I hope you don’t feel that this is too much.” Kara’s face was stunned, she was expecting this. She really wasn’t. Lena is opening a whole new Wing at her hospital to help blind kids and that was a great thing, but Kara never thought that she would be responsible for something like this.

Lena turned to face Kara, and she saw that Kara was speechless, Lena could see that she was trying to put her thoughts together. But Lena was a nervous wreck, she didn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable, but she also wanted her to know that she was her inspiration.

“Please say something Kar.” Lena was now pleading with Kara to tell what she think of this.

“I…this…honor…I… didn’t expect.” A couple of tears ran down Kara’s face.

“Thank you,… I guess. I don’t know what to say Lee. I’m honored of course. I mean, this is such a good thing you’re doing, I just never expected that I would be an inspiration for something like this. You’re such a good person, this all came from your heart Lena. Even if I was the inspiration this is only happening because you made it happen, so thank you for taking a special interest in such a dear subject to me.” Kara took Lena’s hand in hers; leaning a little to place a soft kiss at Lena’s left cheek.

From Lena’s ears to her neck, everything was crimson red after Kara’s soft kiss, making her skin tingle from Kara’s touch. “Kara, you’re so special. Without you I would never have thought about this. And the honor is all mine to have a friend like you.”

They were both embracing each other when someone knocked on the balcony door breaking them apart.

“Miss Luthor, it’s time for your speech. They are waiting for you.” Jess looked at both women how their bodies were turned to one another.

“Thank you Jess, could you help Kara find her friends, and show her the potstickers as well. Please.” Lena turned to Kara to whisper to her.

“Is it okay if Jess helps you find Nia and Winn, I’m running late? She’ll show you all the potstickers you can eat.” Kara gave a nod and turned to face where she thought Jess was.

“Jess, please help me find these all so talked about potstickers, will you.” Kara extended her for Jess to take.

While Jess laced her arm with Kara Lena mouthed to her. “Take care of her.” And then left them to find the potstickers she had especially ordered for Kara.

“I’ll lead the way Miss Danvers.” Jess said.

XXX

Kara was holding a plate full of potstickers while Nia talked about some of the people she saw at there, and Winn was explaining what the bar looked like, and the out of this world drinks he had seen the bartender prepare. They were all waiting for Lena to make her speech, when she heard someone announce her friend through the speaker system.

“And now to talk about the new Wing of the Luthor Children’s Hospital, the CEO of L-Corp Lena Luthor.” Kara heard a few claps and tried to do same while she had a potstickers in her mouth and three more on a plate in her hand.

“Thank you all for your presence here today as we open the construction of the new wing of The Luthor Children’s Hospital, a Wing dedicate to the research and treatment of blind children. This New wing will serve as a form of rehabilitation clinic to help kids who get blinded to reinsert themselves in society and the families and the children who need to learn how to deal with the new challenges their kids are now facing. My intention is that this New Wing can become a world reference in the field, with new treatments, the best care and the best professionals.

A lot of you might be thinking why all of the sudden open a wing dedicated just for this. Well, I recently met someone who literally changed my life for the better. This person showed me that being blind is not obstacle to living, is just a new way of seeing life. And seeing how this carefree amazing person is living her life to the fullest of her potential it inspired me to give that to everyone else that might have encountered such difficulties but haven’t yet discovered how life can be more than just sight.

This person knows who she is, she is my honored guest here today. And with all that being said I just have to ask all of you to contribute however you can. Thank you.” Lena left the stage, but while she said her speech, her eyes fell on the one person she was interested in.

Kara was crying, she couldn’t contain herself, everything that Lena said, it touched her. Her friend was seeing inside her heart, she saw Lena as well, and how good she is. She did this because of Kara, she is going to help little kids just like Kara, who might be born blind or become blind, this is so important to her. She knew how hard it was learning Braille, how to use the cane, the bullying she had to go through, everything. And Lena was going to make this easier to a lot of people. She was amazing; there was not another word to describe her friend.

Winn and Nia said something to her, but she really didn’t pay attention. She only heard them saying they were leaving so she said goodbye. And she felt someone touch her arm, she almost jumped, but the person was calling her name for a few minutes and she wasn’t hearing.

“Kara, can you hear me? It’s Lena.” Lena was trying to talk to Kara for five minutes now, she asked Nia and Winn if she could talk to her alone and she would take her home, so they didn’t need to worry.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m been saying your name for a little while now.” It now seemed that Kara heard her.

“It’s alright Lee, I was just to touched by what you said in your speech, never had someone say such nice things about me. Thank you for what you’re doing, I just know this will help a lot of people who need it.” Lena was holding Kara tight against her chest, giving her a tight hug, one that Kara always craved from her friend.

“You don’t have to thank me darling, I’m the one who has to thank you for coming into my life, you’ve changed for the better Kar, and you’re the light that keeps shining bright showing me the way.” Kara didn’t know what to say to that, she just looked down, a little shy.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you home Kar, it’s such a beautiful night, we could take a walk through the park before going home, what do you think?” Lena was already guiding Kara to the exit of the room.

“I think it’s a great idea Lee. I’d go anywhere with you.” Kara said with a still thick voice for crying earlier.

“Great, I know this little place near here that is just so cute.” And after a few minutes walking they entered a cute little garden full of fairy lights that had a few wooden benches and a little pond in the middle.

“Let’s sit down here.” Lena guided Kara’s hands to touch the back of the bench.

They sat down together one beside the other, their knees touching, and their arms always liked.

“God you look so beautiful in this light, almost like an angel.” Lena said to Kara, while the blonde had her head propped on the brunette’s shoulder.

“You’re such a smooth talker Lee. But I’m sure you are dashing tonight as well, Nia told me what you’re wearing. I do love woman in suits.” Kara had now lifted her head up to look at Lena’s face. Lena had a smile on her lips.

Her hands hovered over Lena’s face, with a feather like touch, and she asked. “Could I see you? I really want to know how you look like. But I know some people don’t like to be touched…” Lena was dreading the day Kara would ask, but she also really wanted her to see her. She knew someday Kara would need to know about her scar, someone probably had already told her about it, but it was different than her touching it.

Kara sensed Lena’s hesitation, and was already retracting her hand when the raven haired beauty said. “No, don’t take it back. I just … I would love for you see me Kar, please go ahead.” And Lena guided Kara’s hands back to her face.

Kara’s eyelids closed while her hands traced the lines of her jaw, her thumbs touched her lips, tracing its form with such a delicate touch. She them passed her fingers over her nose, tracing her eyes, and the then the eyebrows. Lena sensed she was avoiding her right cheek, or at least leaving it for last. It was almost a sensual thing, to be touched like this.

Lena could see Kara’s lips moving as if she was marking everything in her memory and describing it to herself. Her hands went to Lena’s ears, her hair, she traced her hairline, and at last her thumbs traced both her cheekbones, when her hand found the scar Lena flinched a little, not because it hurt, only because no one had touched her this way, especially not her worst feature. But Kara never stopped; she continued and only whispered under her breath. “You’re gorgeous.”

Kara traced every inch of her scar, her fingers found every little bump in her otherwise perfect skin. Her fingers stopped right in front of her lips tracing them with such a soft touch.

“You’re so beautiful Lena, I know that you struggle with that scar, I didn’t need to see it before, to know it, but for me it’s only part of you, it tells me your story…” Kara said as she got closer to Lena, their faces almost touching.

Lena could only say… “Kar… you…” A tear ran down Lena’s face. And then Kara closed the gap between them. Their lips touched, their kiss hot and wanted, Lena’s lips parted for Kara who traced them with her tongue. Neither wanted to part, but they needed to breathe, so Kara pulled back, touching their foreheads together.

“I wanted to do that for so long…” Lena said and they both chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear you thoughts, please if you can leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love you're giving me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well.

Kara’s heart fluttered in her chest, she was breathing heavily from the kiss, and so was Lena. They finally kissed. And Lena didn’t pull away, she actually kissed her back. Kara was exhilarated, she had finally done what she wanted for so long, she kissed the girl, and she ‘saw’ her, Lena was so gorgeous, so beautiful and her lips still tasted like the sweet taste of Lena’s. All she wanted was to kiss her again.

Lena’s face was hot from Kara’s touch, her lips trembled with wanting, the kiss had been perfect, but she needed more, she needed Kara, to kiss her again, to have her between her arms, to never let her go again. Her body was acting on its own accord, getting ever so closer to Kara again, but Lena’s head was trying to think this through, she needed to tell Kara things about her, Kara needed to know before she decided to begin something deeper with Lena.

So against all of what her body desperately asked her to do, Lena had to actively hold herself back, and stop Kara’s advances with her two hands on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde girl groaned as Lena did it, she didn’t want to be stopped anymore than Lena wanted to do it.

“Kara…we need to talk…” Lena’s eyes closed, she needed courage to do this, to open up to Kara like she hadn’t before. Like Kara had done to her, and she need it to do it now before she lost her courage.

“I… just one more kiss…” Kara’s lips were almost touching Lena’s again, so Lena turned her face and kissed Kara’s cheek… trying to placate a moan that escaped the blonde’s throat.

“There’ll be plenty of time for more, I guarantee you, but I need to tell you some things first, please Kara. This is hard for me.” That’s when Kara stopped, her hands holding tight to Lena’s suit collar, she forcibly pried her hands off Lena so she could let her speak. She noticed this was important for her. Maybe Lena was trying to tell her about the scar.

“It’s okay Lee, you don’t need to tell me. I understand this is difficult for you. So only tell me if you really want to.” Lena’s heart couldn’t contain the amount of love it carried for this woman, this selfless being that knew how much it this was hard for her. Kara was too good for her, that’s why she had to tell her.

While with her trembling hands Lena took both of Kara’s hands in hers, she exhaled a breath and looked upon the woman she now knew she loved. Kara’s face turned attentively at Lena’s, her head tilting a little and she closed her eyelids, just as Lena had noticed she would do every time she paid attention to something.

“I want to Kara, I need to…please just … listen to my story?” Lena asked with such a small voice that Kara couldn’t say no to her even if she wanted to.

“I’m listening Lee, take your time…” And Kara kissed the back of both of Lena’s hands, trying to calm her down and give her the strength that she needed it.

“My brother, he wasn’t always the way the media talks about him, he wasn’t always crazy. When we were young he was the only one that showed me any kind of love and affection. Lillian was always cold and uncaring towards me, Lionel traveled so much that it was as if he wasn’t there, and then he died and left me with her.

My childhood was cold and gloomy inside that enormous house. The only bright spots were when Lex would come home from boarding school. We would build robots together, he would take me to Luther-Corp and show me his lab after the assumed the company. Gradually I noticed the little changes in him, his speech would be more manic, his mannerisms a little bit more erratic. I didn’t want to acknowledge this, so I kept my mouth shut and just told myself that it was all in my head and that he was still the same Lex who would comfort me after Lillian hit me, and I would spent the night crying on his shoulder.

But eventually the changes were too big to not notice and a few of his closest working employees came to me, telling me what he was building. And as soon as they told me I went to him and tried to talk to him. To know what he was feeling, what was going through his mind. And he told me, in his manic state he told me everything he had planned. That he wanted to bomb the Capitol, his goal was to take all of the corrupt out office and in his mind this was the only way to do it. Well, I got really scared, I tried to reason with him, but it was useless, he couldn’t see the disturbed way his mind was acting.

I left his office with a heavy heart, knowing I would have to stop him. So I tried gathering evidence to take to the police, and as soon as the FBI was involved they wanted me to go to him another time and have him confess. And that was on the day of the attack. I didn’t know that at the time.

So I went there and he was so happy to see me, he went to hug me and he felt the wires that were tapped to my body, I tried to run, but he got to me. The doors were barreled, apparently he had already locked us inside, and so the FBI couldn’t get to us. He had an inkling that I would do that, I don’t know how, maybe one of the people who had come to me also told me what was going on behind him.

So he was prepared for me, all I had with me was my Swiss knife, and as I ran to the doors I took it out of my pocket. That was my mistake I should’ve known that he would overpower me easily, he was twice my size. So as I tried to push him away from me I heard the count down inside the office. He had the bomb on a timer and it was about to explode. So I yelled so the FBI could try to stop it.

Well, he used it as chance to grab my wrists and take the knife out of my hands. But I wouldn’t budge and the knife was now being held by our two hands and they were moving with no direction. The first thing I felt was a sharp pain in my left rib. I looked down and there’s blood running down my side. And as I looked down the knife came barreling into my face. My hands dropped immediately and went to my face. The blood wouldn’t stop spilling, Lex had a stunned face, he began to apologize, and he ripped his shirt to cover my face. And that’s when the countdown finished and the bombs went off. I tried getting away from him, but the blood loss left me weak and I collapsed on the floor as the FBI agents managed to get in finally.

But the damage was done. My face was splintered open; I could feel the flesh beneath the skin. The pain was unbearable, and even my right eye seemed to be have been hit. And it was. I never told you this, but to this day I don’t have a perfect sight on this eye anymore. I can still see through it, but it’s very blurry.”

While Lena said her piece Kara couldn’t contain her tears, and as Lena said the last part her heart broke for her. This was so painful, and she had to carry the reminder of that one her face every day. Kara gave Lena a reassuring squeeze on her hands. So that she knew Kara was still listening.

“So that’s how it all went down. I woke up two days after at the hospital, with bandages on my torso and my face. I had had a lot of surgeries to try and erase what he’d done to me. But the only thing I accomplished was get them diminished. It’s not only the one on my face, but there’s a bigger one on my side. They are constant reminders of what he did to me. And of my cowardice for not acting when I should have. I should have intervened earlier. Those people lives are on me as well.”

And that’s when Lena couldn’t hold it anymore, she was all out sobbing, the hiccups getting louder. So Kara pulled her head to her chest to comfort her. One hand was drawing patterns on her back and the other running through the other girl’s hair.

“Shhh… it’s not your fault… you’re not responsible for your brother’s actions. You didn’t know what he was doing. He is brother, you loved him. That’s understandable. Don’t blame yourself for something like this, I know you’d never be able to do such a thing Lee.” Lena couldn’t even say anything anymore. Kara knew this wasn’t enough to change years of self blaming. But it was a start and if she had to she would say it every day so Lena would stop blaming herself.

They stayed there holding each other until Lena’s sobs quieted down a little. She pushed herself up, looking straight at the kind face that held her. Lena could see all the empathy and affection the other woman held for her.

“Thank you for listening…” Lena’s voice raspy from crying, her face blotched, her eyes puff and red.

“Feel better now?” Kara still held her firm against her body.

“Yeah…”

“Just know that for me this doesn’t make any difference. It’s just another part of you that I admire. I hope you know that.” Kara said as her hand reached for Lena’s scar, tracing it lightly.

Lena gave a wet laugh as chills ran down her spine as Kara traced her scar again. “I know Kar. And I know that it isn’1t just because you can’t see them. Your heart is the best part of you. You see the best in people, and you don’t need sight for that.” Lena then took Kara’s other hand and kissed the back of it. Slowly taking it to her left side, Lena pulled her shirt a bit so Kara could feel the other scar.

“I want you to ‘see’ everything about me, I want you to know all of me.” Lena said as Kara’s fingers traced the bigger scar, the one that reminded her that she could have died, had it gone just a little bit deeper.

The goose bumps marked her skin as Kara’s light feather touch traced all of her side. It was such a sensual feeling, and she wanted to be touched like that on her whole body, and then it suddenly stopped.

Kara could’ve stayed tracing Lena’s skin for the rest of her life, it was so smooth, and the little goose bumps that appeared on the skin told her that Lena was enjoying it as well, she wanted to take her right there and then, so she stopped herself before she jumped on her.

As soon as her hand fell from Lena’s skin, Lena’s own hands went straight to hold Kara’s face between them. And with a husky voice Lena asked. “Can I kiss y…” She couldn’t even finish before pink lips came crashing down on her own.

Their kiss was deeper, hotter this time. Kara’s hands immediately went to the base of Lena’s neck, pulling her closer, Lena’s own mirroring Kara’s. Lena’s hands worked their way undoing Kara’s braid, there was nothing more that Lena wanted than tangle her hands on Kara’s hair, her perfect hair.

Their lips parted for each other, their tongues battling for dominance, their kisses sloppy. Kara had to come up for air, her chest was panting and so was Lena’s, they didn’t stay apart for long. It was like their long awaited kiss couldn’t even dent the thirst that they had built for each other.

After their little make out session they held each other, none of them wanted to leave. Lena was staring straight ahead, just thinking about Kara. She wanted her to be her girlfriend. She knew that, but she wanted to make it right. She would ask her on a date, a real date.

Kara was just in absolute bliss, she liked Lena so much, and after she told her the story about Lex, she liked her even more. Her head was hanging low, she was picturing Lena in her mind’s eye. Her little personal goddess, she knew Lena was beautiful, but after touching her, she knew she was much more than just pretty.

Their minds wondered when Lena decided to speak. “Maybe we should get going, it’s getting late.” She didn’t want to part from Kara, but it was almost midnight and they were in a garden in the middle of the city.

“No… just a little bit more. Please?” Kara didn’t want to let go of Lena. She was content in just staying there holding the other girl.

“Alright, just a little.” And Lena then kissed Kara’s temple, a simple act but with such tenderness.

“Maybe…hum… could you tell me what this garden looks like? I’m trying to mark this place in my memory.

“Oh! Of course, Kar.” Lena then took a good look around, trying to put in words what she was seeing.

“Well, it’s a little garden hidden behind tall fences with little bushes enveloping it. There are a few threes marking the path to these wooden benches right here. There three of them rounding a pond in the middle of the garden, that has blight blue water, and a few ducks, which seem to be sleeping right now. Fairy lights are strewn through the whole garden, between the threes and the low hanging bushes. They give the place an air of ethereal, as if we were in a little place in heaven. It’s beautiful.” When Lena looked to her side, Kara was crying, her cheeks were marked with tear tracks.

“Hey… what is it? Why are you crying?” Lena asked as her thumbs cleaned Kara’s face of the tears.

“It’s just…it’s silly.” Kara sniffed a little. “It’s just the way you described it, I could picture it very vividly in my mind. You have a gift. Thank you.” Lena didn’t know Kara would react like this. It’s the first time she has cried after Lena described her something.

“It’s not silly darling. I’m glad I could do that for you. I want you to enjoy everything I do too. Maybe I’ll describe more things to you. Would you like that?” Kara’s face lit up. She would love for Lena to describe everything she saw to her. I was as if Lena’s words had the power to give her sight. They were powerful, Lena was special.

“I'd like that. Maybe you could tell what that blue looks like. Explain it to me what it makes you feel. I don’t have a grasp in what colors are, just what I can relate to emotions.” Lena’s heart broke, she had never thought about that. Kara had never been able to see, so how could she understand colors. She didn’t know how this had never crossed her mind. Of course they wouldn’t mean anything to her. So Lena tried to understand what blue could be described as.

“Well, this one is very bright, like the color of the sky when there are no clouds. Like the ocean when the sun hits. It’s tranquil and cold. It could be associated with being a little depressed, that’s why people say they’re blue when they don’t feel very happy. For me, it’s the color of water, of everything that’s fluid; it’s the color I associate with you.”

After giving her description, Kara’s face held a bright and big smile, as if everything now made sense for her.

“Thank you, that was a great description. You almost made me feel it.” Lena leaned down pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, making her blush.

“I think it’s time to go Kar. C’mon it’s just a couple of blocks to your house.” Lena stood up and waited for Kara to get her cane that was leaning against the bench on her side. Kara felt a little through the bench until she found the cane and stood up.

“Okay, let’s go.” Kara’s other hand took Lena’s elbow and she placed herself a little behind Lena, letting her guide her through the unknown space.

Kara noticed that Lena got better at guiding her, she wouldn’t just pull her the way she wanted anymore, she would tell her when she needed to change course, when there was something in her way or someone. It made her happy that she had listened when Kara told her all these things. Kara knew Lena cared about her, and she showed it too.

It didn’t take long for them to get to Kara’s home. Lena saw as Kara fumbled to find the lock and open the door. The house was pitch black as Kara entered, not making a move to switch the lights on. So Lena stood by the door, she didn’t want to intrude.

She observed as Kara walked with ease through the space without the help of her cane. It was as if she could see everything. Eventually Kara noticed that Lena wasn’t following her and turned to address her.

“Do you want to get in? Could I offer you a coffee or tea?” Kara said as she moved through the little kitchen opening cupboards and getting the coffee bin.

“Thank you Kara, but it’s a little late already. I think I should go home. I do have work in the morning.” Kara seemed disappointed, Lena couldn’t see well in the dark.

“Okay, I guess I can’t persuade you to stay a little longer.” Her voice was hopeful.

“I would love to, believe. But I really do have to go.” Kara went back to the door.

“Alright then, I’ll see you Monday right?” Kara asked, although she already knew they had an interview scheduled.

“Yes, of course. I’ll be waiting for you. Goodbye Kar.” Lena said as walked back to the elevator.

“Bye Lee.” Kara waved a little in the direction of the sound of Lena’s shoes. Unfortunately Lena didn’t see it; she had her back to the blonde.

Both girls spent their night thinking about kisses and lips, neither managed to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, I do love receiving them. If you like it, let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It's been so long. I just have been on a funk.  
> So today is actually my birthday so this is kind of a present to myself and I hope you like it as well.  
> I do love this story and hope you keep loving it too.

It was Monday morning and Lena was working on her secret project, the one she was making especially for Kara. They had finally kissed, and it was much more that what Lena expected. To be honest she never really believed that someone as good as Kara would be interested in her. But she was and Lena was over the moon about it.

She’d been perfecting the sonar system when she had learned of Kara’s unique condition and decided to upgrade it. So she was now merging two projects together, with the hope that Kara would like it, more than it Lena hoped this would help her and maybe she wouldn’t need to use a cane anymore. But she didn’t know exactly how this would go for Kara, she still had a lot to work on and the brain aspects of it were the more challenging one. Kara had stated that she some kind of nerve damage and so Lena wasn’t sure how to proceed with this. Maybe this would take longer than she expected.

She was immersed in her calculations, books scattered around her desk. Kara would come by later in the afternoon for the interview they had scheduled, but she still had a couple of hours before that when Jess came through her intercom.

“Miss Luthor, I have a Miss Danvers here to see you.” Lena was confused Kara wasn’t supposed to arrive for a couple of hours, she was early.

“Send her in Jess, we’ve talked about this.”

“Miss Luthor, I thin-“ Lena interrupted Jess.

“Just send her in Jess.” Lena didn’t understand, she had already told Jess to just show Kara to her office right as she arrived.

Lena was clearing up, putting away the books she’d been using that were on her desk when she heard the door close, and when she looked up hoping to see Kara she found a Alex Danvers looking down on her.

“Miss Danvers, it’s you. I thought it was your sister, we have an interview scheduled for today.” Lena looked disappointed to find Alex there.

Alex had just entered Lena’s office and was looking around the room. All white walls, everything sleek and new. Her desk had a lot of books. Some of them appeared to be medicine books and some were about eyes. She had a light suspicion on what Lena was up to. Maybe she did really care about her sister. Well, she was here to find that out anyway.

When Lena saw her Alex was sure she was surprised. She hadn’t called ahead exactly for this. She wanted to have the upper hand here.

“Just Alex is fine. Right Kara told me about that. She also told me about other things as well.” Lena motioned Alex to take a seat. Lena had a feeling this visit had something to do about their kiss the other day.

“Just Lena, then. I imagined she would. So is that what brings you here today?” Lena asked apprehensively. Maybe this was the famous “shovel talk” as people called it.

“You would be correct Lena. I would like to know what are your intentions with my baby sister?” Alex sternly asked as she looked into Lena’s eyes.

Lena was right, this was the “shovel talk”, Alex came here to put fear in her. She wouldn’t expect anything else from Kara’s sister.

“I guarantee you Alex, I have the best of intentions with her. I really like Kara, and I want to make her happy. I’ll do anything to see a smile on her face.” Lena answered seriously Alex’s question.

“Well, you understand Lena. Kara is too precious for this world. And she’s been through enough as it is. I can’t let anyone hurt her again. I’ll protect her against anyone who wants to cause her harm. And believe me I can’t make you disappear in the bat of an eye. So be warned, if you hurt her, I’ll hurt you twice as hard.”

A chill ran through Lena’s spine. She didn’t know Kara’s sister could be so scary. She wondered if Alex was a secret agent, she looked the part and acted as well. Maybe she really was one.

“You can be assured that if I ever hurt her I’ll be the first one to punish myself. Kara only deserves good things, and that’s my only intention with her. If that ever happens I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.” This seemed to appease Alex. Her whole demeanor changed and Lena thought she saw a smirk on her face.

“Well, I’m glad you feel this way. Now, on a better note, Kara’s birthday is on Saturday and we are having a surprise birthday party for her on Friday. I expect to see you there, her place at 6:30 pm.” Alex stood up.

“Oh, Okay. I didn’t know it was her birthday, but I’ll be there. Should I bring anything?” Alex was already by the door when Lena asked.

“Just your presence. And don’t be late.” Alex said with a smirk on her face. She turned and left the room.

Lena was stunned for a few moments, being brought back by a sound of tapping just as Alex left. Lena heard Kara talking to Jess outside her office and went to see her. She wondered if Kara knew Alex had just been here.

Kara had just arrived at L-Corp for her interview with Lena, she decided to go earlier so they could talk a little before the interview. And as she was leaving the elevator she thought she heard Alex’s voice. Maybe it was all in her head, but she had smelled her perfume as well. Kara must be dreaming things now. There was no way Alex was on L-Corp.

She arrived at Jess’ desk and had just greeted her when her nose picked up on Lena’s scent; her perfume invaded her senses as she felt her presence closer to her.

“Lee, is that you?” Kara turned her face as if trying to find Lena, she ended up facing exact opposite to Lena.

Lena chuckled lightly as she watched Kara search for her. It was so sweet that she sensed her presence there, she just didn’t know where.

“Yes, it’s me Kar. I’m here. C’mon let’s get inside.” Lena said as she lightly touched Kara’s outstretched hand.

“Jess, I don’t want to be interrupted. We’ll be doing an interview, only call me if it’s an emergency.” Lena said as she guided Kara inside her office.

“Of course Miss Luthor.” Jess had a little smile as she answered her boss.

Lena closed the door and then turned to Kara.

“Hey, can I have a kiss now that we’re alone?” Lena was looking at Kara’s lips as she said it. All she had thought about was kissing her since their first kiss happened.

Kara smirked and turned to Lena, her hand searching for her face. “You know, you don’t need to ask anymore. Just let me know before.” She leaned in for a kiss.

Lena closed the gap and their lips met again. Both wanting to deepen it, but knowing this was not the place for it.

So Kara broke the kiss, she couldn’t be too distracted, she still had to interview her and she needed to focus on that first. Her hand ghosting on Lena’s face. She was tracing her smile, Lena had dimples when she smiled. Kara loved that. It made her smile too.

“Sorry, but I need to interview you first or you’ll distract me too much.” Kara said as she traced her own lips with her thong, appreciating the taste Lena left on her.

“You’re right, I just can’t stop myself, you’re so beautiful. But let’s sit on the couch. Here, two steps on your left.” Lena guided Kara to the couch.

Kara used her cane to find the couch, she had already memorized the steps to the couch, but after the kiss she was a bit disoriented. She collapsed her cane and sat on the couch, and Lena sat beside her, their knees touching.

“Thank you! So let’s start already so we can talk later.” Kara said as she pulled out her audio recorder.

“Okay then, I’m ready, just don’t be too brutal with me okay?” Lena chuckled.

“I would never. And you can rest assured I won’t ask any personal questions.” They both laughed.

“I would hope so. Or this interview would not be too ethical if people knew. Though I do hope we get to be ever closer.” Lena’s voice sounded shy to Kara.

“Oh I know, that’s why we can only do this now.” Kara said as she squeezed Lena’s hand.

“So I’ll tape the interview if that’s okay? I can’t really use the computer, it would take too long.” Kara asked as she turned the recorder on.

“Of course Kara. You can start.” Lena said to Kara.

The interview lasted almost an hour. They talked all about L-Corp new products, Lena’s new direction with company. What she hopped to accomplish with turning the company in a new Medical powerhouse, how cleaning up after Lex had been challenging but ultimately helped Lena grow as CEO, that was a sore point for Lena in all of her previous interviews, but with Kara everything just flowed easily.

And even talking about her homicidal brother seemed easy. Maybe it was because Kara knew the entire story, maybe because Kara didn’t ask about her scars like all the other reporters.

They focused a lot on the next product L-Corp was realizing, a new AI that could control everything on your house, making it easy for people to schedule things, do laundry, the dishes, the grocery, everything that had an appliance could be monitored with it. It was all the talk between the science journals, they were calling it revolutionary, and after hearing about it from Lena herself Kara was too.

It seemed this new AI could help disabled people around their homes, such as turning off lights for the blind, opening fridges, blinking lights for the deaf, and so many other things. Kara was just impressed with everything Lena was listing. She was already thinking about getting one for herself, it would really be good for her.

“Wow Lena, I got to say, this just sounds wonderful. I mean, I’m very interested in it now. I think I’ll be one of your first customers the first day of release.” Lena was happy to know that Kara was interested; she knew that this new AI would help someone like her, and that was her intention.

“Thank you Kara! You’re so kind.” She squeezed Kara’s hand.

“I think this is it Lena. We’re done here. Thank you for the interview.” Kara said as she turned off her recorder and put it in her bag.

Kara pressed her watch’s button: “It’s three pm.” A robotic voice said.

“Oh, we talked a lot. But I still have a few minutes to spare, why don’t we use them wisely?” Kara asked Lena with lust in her voice.

Lena was startled a little by Kara’s watch, and she still had a few minutes to her next appointment so she was next to Kara in a second after she asked.

“I think you have a point Miss Danvers, why don’t we continue that earlier conversation?” Lena couldn’t even finish properly before Kara’s lips came crashing down on her.

With all of her strength Kara almost knocked Lena off the couch, but she kept her straight and ended up on top of her.

Lena liked how Kara was so dominant, their make out was so hot, Lena could keep it going forever. Kara was just everything she wanted.

Their kisses deepened, Kara’s hands moving to Lena’s hair, Lena’s holding Kara’s neck. They were in the middle of it when Lena’s watch beeped. It was her alarm of 15 minutes before her next appointment. They needed to end it now.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to reschedule this talk, I do have an appointment now.” Lena said breathlessly as she lightly pushed Kara off her. Kara almost moaned, her throat making a sound of displeasure she didn’t know she could make.

“I guess this is my cue then. Well, I did enjoy our interview Lena, I’ll let you know when it’s being published.” Kara said as she got her things together.

Lena saw her lipstick all over Kara’s face, she had to clean it up. So she grabbed a tissue and asked Kara if she could do it.

“Can I clean your face? My lipstick is all over it.” Lena said as she touched Kara’s face.

“Oh yes, thanks Lee. Maybe your face has some too, I know I had lipstick too when I came here.” Kara chuckled.

Lena cleaned Kara’s face, and she supposed she should go clean herself up on the bathroom before the next appointment. Kara might be right, she might have lipstick too.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely take a look on the mirror. Let me walk you out.” Lena said as she handed Kara her cane, which had fell on the floor.

“Thanks Lee. Maybe we could have dinner on Friday?” Kara really wanted to see Lena again, and Saturday was her birthday, so maybe a date on Friday would be nice.

“Oh, Friday I can’t Kara, maybe on Saturday?” Kara was a bit disappointed that Lena couldn’t, but Saturday was good too. Maybe Alex would be okay with Kara spending her birthday just with Lena.

“Yeah, it’s a date then.” Kara said excitedly as Lena guided her to the door.

“See you then Kar.” Lena said as she kissed Kara cheek by the door.

“Until then Lee. Bye” Kara said as she left Lena’s office.

They were both head over heels for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are reaching the last few chapters, I hope to conclude this story in about 4 chapters, so if you have any suggestion now is the time. And thank you for all the comments, they give me life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There a surprise birthday party with a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your birthday wishes. I had a great day, but because of the virus I couldn't really celebrate with my friends... but I'm healthy and in quarantine now, so maybe more chapters are coming.
> 
> Thank you for all the coments, and I hope you like this one too.

The week had gone by in a flash. Lena and Kara had been exchanging text messages all week talking about their date on Saturday and Kara casually told Lena that it would be her birthday that day. Lena feigned surprise, she couldn’t let Kara know that she would be having a surprise party and that Alex had invited her too.

So after making sure Kara had no idea about it she decided to plan the perfect date, and she took it into account that it would be Kara’s birthday. She had something especial planned for her. She didn’t know if it would be too much for a first date, but they already knew each other so maybe it was okay.

It was already Friday and Lena was now working on her office, trying to finish up to go to Kara’s for her surprise party. She had already told Jess that she would be leaving earlier, she wanted to go home first to get ready. She knew all of Kara’s friends would be there. Maybe even her mother, as Alex had told her. So it would be a big deal, and she and Kara weren’t even official girlfriends yet, so it wasn’t a small thing, and Lena would be lying if she said she weren’t nervous.

Relieved that she had finished everything and it was still 5 pm, Lena gathered all her things and headed home to get ready for the party.

When she got home, she immediately went straight to the shower. She had a lot of things to do. Her makeup, her hair, and to put her dress, her tight fitted green dress, the one that complemented her eyes. Kara wouldn’t be able to see it, but she still wanted to impress her friends and family. And she still had to wrap Kara’s birthday present. It was a surprise, no one had it yet and she just knew Kara would love it.

Lena went through all of that in an instant and by 6 pm she was ready to go. She grabbed the now wrapped present and left her house, she had to be at Kara’s by 6:30 pm so she rushed out, texting her driver to meet her at the front of her building.

On the car drive there Lena noticed she several texts from Kara. She was too busy getting ready to check on her phone. Kara had been with Alex, they were shopping something for Alex. Lena was positive this was all an excuse so her friends could set up the party.

Lena answered Kara texts, Kara had asked if she was busy today, she wanted them to have a movie night. Lena wasn’t too pleased with this, but she had to lie and say she was too busy for it. She hoped Kara would understand it. They exchanged a few more texts and Lena arrived at Kara’s building.

Lena made her way to Kara’s apartment and knocked, she didn’t know who she would find it there though, seeing that Alex was with Kara.

Winn answered the door with two balloons on his hand.

“Hey Lena, so good to see you, come in, we were waiting for you.” Winn stepped aside so Lena could go inside.

“Thank you Winn, wow you guys really put an effort here.” Lena said as she looked around Kara’s living room/kitchen. They had tons of balloons, a banner with ‘Happy Birthday Kara’ written on it, party hats and some different decorations, some Lena had never seen before. They were letterings with something on them. She got closer so she could read what was on it.

It was Braille, she realized, they were white with Braille letters on them, she was so impressed, and touched they did this for Kara.

“They were especially made for Kara, I have a friend that owns a printer shop and he said he could do it for me. Isn’t it great? Kara will love it.” Lena hadn’t noticed Winn was now beside her.

“Yes, I’m sure she will, this is so thoughtful Winn. What does it say?” Lena asked as she ran her fingers through the Braille.

“It says ‘Happy Birthday Kara’, just like the banner. The other one says ‘Happy 26th Birthday!’.” Winn said as he motioned to the other print.

“Come on Lena let me introduce you to the others.” Winn motioned Lena to the other people on Kara’s apartment.

“Lena, this is James Olsen, he is a photographer at CatCo.” Winn said as he indicated a tall, black man, with a wide white smile.

“James, this is Lena Luthor, Kara’s friend.”Lena actually had actually met James, when she was a teenager.

James extended his hand for Lena to shake. “Hey Lena, long time no see.” He seemed like a nice person.

“James, how have you been?” Lena said as she shook James’ hands.

“Oh, you two know each other already?” Winn asked as he looked between Lena and James.

“We’ve met a couple of times before.” Lena said as she surveyed James.

“Yes, long time ago though.” James said he continued to prepare the drinks.

“Ok then, that is Nia, you know her already.” Winn said as Nia approached them.

“Hey Lena, how are you?” Nia said as they shook hands.

“I’m great, thanks Nia.” Lena and Nia exchanged a smile.

“So Lena, this is my boyfriend Brainy, he name is actually Barney, but everyone calls him Brainy.” Nia said as she pulled Brainy to meet Lena.

“Brainy, this is Lena Luthor, Kara’s friend.” Brainy and Lena shook hands.

“Nice to meet you Lena Luthor.” Brainy said and Lena found him a little odd, but looked like a nice person.

“Nice to meet you Brainy.” Lena said as Winn already pulled her to the next one. A short Hispanic brunette woman.

“Lena, this is Maggie Sawyer, Alex’s girlfriend.” Winn said as Maggie turned from the tray of appetizers she was setting up.

“Maggie, this is Lena Luthor, Kara’s-“ Maggie cut Winn off.

“Girlfriend, yes I’ve heard a lot about you. Kara tells me everything.” Maggie said with a smirk.

Lena was blushing already. “Oh, I’m not her girlfriend…. It’s nice to me you Miss Sawyer.” Lena extended her hands while thinking what Kara had said to this woman.

“No need to try to deny it. And call me Maggie please. I just know you and I are going to be good friends.” Maggie said as she winked at Lena and left.

“Wow she is feisty.” Lena said as Winn was left with an open mouth looking at them.

“You have no idea.” Winn said as he looked around. “Well, that was everyone Lena. Kara’s mom was going to come but she was held up at the hospital, she had an emergency and couldn’t come.” Winn said to Lena as he grabbed the balloons he had when she arrived.

“Is there something I can help with?” Lena asked Winn, as she saw everyone was helping set up everything.

“Well, I think everything is getting done already, but if you really want something to do you could help me hang the balloons.” Winn told her as he got more balloons from a plastic bag.

“Sure, I’ll help you.” Lena said as Winn gave her a few of them.

XXX

Kara was shopping with Alex, they had been at the mall for a couple of hours now. Alex had said she needed an outfit to a work event and asked if Kara would go with her. Kara loved going out with Alex, but she was a bit suspicious, usually it was Alex who helped Kara to buy outfits. Kara couldn’t really judge the clothes without seeing them, so this seemed more of an excuse to something. Kara just didn’t know what it was.

Kara was a little disappointed too, Lena said she couldn’t go out today again. Maybe she really couldn’t, but tomorrow was Kara’s birthday and she wanted to spend the today with Lena too. But even though today they weren’t going to see each other, tomorrow they had a date, and

Kara took advantage of their little shopping trip to buy some new clothes to go out with Lena. Alex had actually been a lot of help with that. So now Kara was waiting for Alex to finish buying her last outfit and then they would head home.

Kara was just standing beside Alex while she paid for her latest purchase. Kara was clutching her cane in one hand and holding her bags with the other, listening to Alex talk with the saleswoman.

“When Alex finished talking she turned to Kara and said. “Hey Kar, are you ready or do you need to buy something else?” Alex said as she touched Kara’s shoulder, so she could hold on to her.

“No, I’m ready to go home, I’m kind of tired.” Kara said as Alex took the bags from her so she could hold Alex’s arm with her free hand.

“Okay, then let’s get you home.” Alex said as she guided Kara to the mall’s exit, to find her car.

XXX

Half an hour later, Kara and Alex were standing in front of her apartment door. As Kara was opening the door, Alex was standing beside her anxious for Kara to se surprised by her friends and family that waited for her inside.

Kara was holding her cane in one hand and opening the door with the other, and as soon as the door fully opened she heard a shout.

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARA!” Kara almost jumped with the shouts of her friends, it scared the hell out of her. Her heart was biting a million miles a second.

Tears started streaming from her eyes and she felt Alex holding her trembling hands, trying to calm her down.

“OMG! You people scared me! But thank you. I loved the surprise.” Kara was actively crying now. Alex gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

“Hey, I’m sorry Kar if we scared you. I just wanted to do something special for you. All of your friends are. Nia, Brainy, Winn, James, Maggie, and Lena, why don’t you go talk to them.” Lena was there, Kara couldn’t have imagined that her sweet Lena would be in on this too.

“Lena is here? So that’s why she said she couldn’t go out today…” Kara realized as people started coming closer to her.

Winn, James, Nia, Brainy and Maggie all wished her a happy birthday; they said they had prepared the party while Alex took her shopping. She was putting her gifts inside her bedroom, when she heard a knock on the wall.

“Hey, darling. It’s me Lena.” Lena announced herself while getting closer to Kara.

“Hey, you. I was wondering where you were.” Kara said as she smiled in the direction she heard Lena’s voice.

“Happy Birthday darling! I’m sorry I had to cancel on you, but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” Lena said as she touched Kara’s outstretched hand.

“It’s okay, I understand, and I’m so happy that you’re here, I’ve missed you. It’s like we haven’t seen in years, and it’s only been a week.” Kara said as Lena embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

“I know what you mean. I missed you a lot too Kar. But today we are celebrating you, and I brought you something I hope you like it. Here… I’ll put it on your hands, it’s a little heavy okay?” Lena told Kara as she put the big box on her hands.

“Wow, it really is heavy. Thank you, you didn’t need to.” Kara put the box on her bed so she could open it. “What is it Lee?” She sounded exited and Lena was happy that the smile on Kara’s face only got brighter.

“Of course I needed to… I mean, you’ll see what it is, just open it.” Kara could hear the smirk in her voice. She was trying to open the box, but it was harder than she expected.

“Okay… can you help me with it? I can’t find where to open it.” Kara was trying to turn the box upside down in her hands, but finding the opening was harder than she imagined.

“Sure, here, let me help you.” Lena said as she sat on the bed beside Kara and easily pulled opened the top of the box. It was a sleek box, very modern looking.

“Here, feel it. We’ve discussed this last time we met, so I hope you know what it is.” Lena said as she guided Kara’s hand to the piece of tech inside the box.

“OMG Lee! Is this the new A.I. you’re launching? You gave me one before releasing it?!” Kara was visibly touched. She couldn’t hide her smile, brighter than the sun Lena thought to herself. She also made a note to do more to always see such a bright smile on her face.

“Yes, it is. Of course, after you told me you would buy one I just knew what I would be gifting you for your birthday. You’re special to me Kara… Umpf!!! Kara threw herself at Lena, her arms squeezing the air out of the pale woman’s lungs.

“Thank you.” Kara whispered. Lena didn’t have any words anymore. Kara had liked her present, and she was so happy that she could elicit that happiness from the blonde, that she didn’t care that she couldn’t breathe.

“Now let me help you open this. Later I’ll set it up for you okay? You’re gonna love it Kar. You’ll be able to do things in here just by saying it out loud.” Lena was all giddy thinking about how the ‘L-House Helper’ would be helpful for Kara.

“Thank you Lee. I’m so eager to see it working. With all you told me about it, I’m sure doing things here will be much easier, does it help cook too? Maybe I’ll be able to cook now. Hahaha” Kara laughed so loud that it got the attention from Winn who was talking to Alex just beside the bedroom door.

“Wow! What do you have there Lena?” Winn said as he entered the room.

“Kara, I’m sorry, it can only manage the time things are inside the oven, but not cook for you. Maybe I’ll figure it out and update it.” Lena said as Winn got closer to the couple eying the new tech.

“This is Kara’s birthday gift Winn, it’s the new L-Corp product. It’s an A.I. that pretty much does everything electronic and electric inside your house. It hasn’t been released yet, but I got for her. Maybe later you could help me set it up for Kara?” Winn had a child amazement look on his face, just as if he himself had gotten a new toy for Christmas.

“Isn’t it great Winn? This is so cool!” Kara said as Winn sat beside her and eyed the ‘L-House Helper’.

“It’s amazing Kara. I heard something about it Lena, but this looks so much cooler than what I had in mind. I would love to help you set it up. Maybe I’ll get one for myself when this is released.” Winn helped Kara get all of the plastic off the A.I.

“Well, I think we should get back to the party now. There are a lot of things set up Kara. You should talk to your friends.” Lena said as helped Kara get up from her bed. Kara was exceptionally using her cane inside her house because there were a lot of people there and that made it hard for her not to stumble or bump in someone.

“Oh yes, Kara I have to show some things that I had it made for you. Come on, you can kiss Lena later.” Kara laughed and followed Winn out the door.

Lena cleaned everything from Kara’s bed and the floor, so she wouldn’t fall. She then made her way to talk to Alex.

XXX

“Here Kara, touch this. A friend of mine had it made for me. There are a lot of party hats and balloons too. I wanted you to have the whole birthday party experience.” Winn said as his smile grew watching as Kara ran her fingers through the banner with Braille. He set up the party hats as well, they too had Braille on them.

“Winn, this is so amazing. Thank you so much. Nobody ever did something like this for me.” Kara’s voice trembled and she hugged Winn so fiercely that he gasped. Today was a day full of good emotions for Kara. She was a bit overwhelmed.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Winn scoffed a little be. “You’re my best friend Kara. And you deserve to have it like this always. Now let’s get something for you to it. My present is about to get here, and you should have a full stomach for it.” Winn had been planning this for a while. She really wanted to see Kara happy, she deserved it.

“What are you up to Winn? What is your present? I thought this was it.” Kara said with a suspicious voice.

“Ah… you’ll see … you’ll see. This is just part of it.” He winked, but Kara couldn’t see it.

So they both headed towards the appetizers. Maggie helping Kara chose from the spread.

The others were all talking among themselves, Winn didn’t tell Kara, but Lena was having a serious conversation with Alex with the look of it.

XXX

Lena took advantage of Maggie going to get drinks so she could talk to Alex. Alex was sitting at the couch looking at her phone when Lena sat beside her.

“Hey Alex, I was meaning to talk to you about something. Kara told me you went to med school, so I thought maybe you could help me with this project I’m doing right now.” Lena said as Alex looked up to her.

“Well, I don’t know what it is about, but maybe. I haven’t practiced in years though.” Alex was weary, she didn’t know what Lena might want from her.

“Oh, I understand that. Well, it’s just that I’ve been studying Kara’s condition. I’ve been trying to come up with a new technology to help her, a new prosthetic that wouldn’t hurt her, but I was trying to make some other modifications as well. And although, I have made a good head start, but I’m not a doctor, there some details I don’t know, specifically about Kara’s condition. I know this is not a normal request, but I was hoping you would like to help.” Lena said everything she needed to say and then looked at Alex, who had a mouth open. She looked shocked.

Alex didn’t even know what o say to Lena. All of what she said sounded so good to be true, but still, Lena knew Kara for so little time. Alex didn’t know if she could trust her. Especially regarding her blind sister, who had suffered enough in her life. At the same time, she wanted to help Kara, and Kara deserved it, so maybe helping Lena could be a good thing.

“You really like her huh? Just, please don’t get her hopes up. I’ll help you Lena, only because I want the best to my sister.” Alex said sternly so that Lena would understand that she didn’t want her playing with Kara’s feelings.

“Thank you Alex, I wasn’t planning on telling her anything before it was ready for her. I just want to help her. I really do like her. I hope you understand me. Thank you again, I’ll text you the details.” Lena said as she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to talk to Kara.

Alex stayed seated waiting for Maggie to be back, her mind wouldn’t stray from her conversation with Lena. Maybe the genius CEO would really be able to help Kara. Everyone talked how she had amazing ideas, like she was the future of the tech world. She was about to see it for herself she guessed.

XXX

Lena got to the kitchen and sat beside Kara, who was eating a pizza.

“Hey darling, what are you eating?” Lean asked Kara who lifted her head and looked in Lena’s direction, a smile appearing on her lips.

“It’s just pepperoni pizza, there are other things. Maggie told me there’s a veggie platter somewhere if you want.” Kara told Lena while smiling with her mouth full.

“Oh, that’s okay, I want pizza today. So I was thinking about our date tomorrow, are you sure you want it on your birthday? We can have another day if you’d like Kar.” Lena asked Kara as she plated some of the pizza for her.

“Well, I’ll be with you so it sounds perfect for me.” Kara then lunged and kissed Lena, a little awkwardly, both of them almost falling of the kitchen stools. But Lena’s hands were fast and steadied them. She held Kara form her waist while the blonde braced herself on Lena’s breast.

They ended laughing it off, while Winn watched as it all happened, sensing that it was a private moment he left the couple.

As Kara and Lena were back to eating their pizzas the doorbell rang. Winn promptly said.

“I’ll get it.” Kara didn’t know who could it be, Alex had told her that Eliza wouldn’t be able to come, and J’onn had work today.

Winn opened the door and Alex yelled from inside the apartment. “Who is that Winn?”

A white cane appeared as the person entered the apartment. Lena looked as a small brunette with sunglasses and short hair entered the apartment. Who was her, she was definitely blind as well, so maybe someone Kara knew.

“Lucyyyy!!! What are you doing here? OMG! Winn, do you have something to do with this?” Alex asked as she went to welcome to Lucy.

“Lucy!? Is that you? OMG! I didn’t know you were coming.” Kara yelled as she got out of the kitchen stool, purposely headed towards Lucy, or where she heard Alex talking to her.

“Kara!!! It was a surprise, Winn called me, and asked me to come to your surprise birthday party, but I couldn’t make it in time, the plane got delayed. But I’m here now K. Come and hug me.” Lucy said as Kara guided by Winn found Lucy’s hand. They hugged like they hadn’t seen each other in years, and it really was the case.

“L….I missed you so much, I can’t believe you are here… I have so much to tell you about. OMG Lucy, is so good to have you here.” Kara said as she and Lucy backed away from the hug.

Lena watched the exchange happen in front of her. Who was this Lucy person and why was Kara so happy to see her. They looked like they were very intimate, and they were both blind, Lena didn’t want to think what other things they had in common as a weird feeling spread through her… was she jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it please tell me your thoughs, I live for them.  
> Just a little bit of angst is coming next chapter, but it's very tiny.  
> Stay safe guys, stay home and wash your hands, we'll get through this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this... I may have said the date would be in this chapter... oops... things just take a life of their own somethings and well, it will happen, most likely next chapter, but I'm not promissing anything
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments as always, they bring me life, they are really the only reason I'm still writing so thank you.

Lena stood there just watching as Kara tugged Lucy to the couch, having completed forgotten about her, or so she thought, but minutes later she heard Kara calling for her.

“Lee, can you come here?” Lena saw as Kara repeated her name in different directions, not sure where she was.

Lena approached the couch slowly, she wasn’t sure about the newcomer, she was definitely bothered by how close Kara’s legs were with Lucy’s, and even more with their laced arms.

Kara sensed someone got closer, and by the smell of the perfume she knew it could only be Lena.

“Lee, is that you?” Kara asked in the direction Lena had stopped, right in front of her, not knowing what to do with Lucy looking at her, she wasn’t sure she was blind, she seemed to be able to see her, and at the same time didn’t, she also had a smirk on her face that didn’t sit well with Lena.

“It’s me darling, I’m right here.” Lena answered as she placed her hand on Kara’s and squeezed.

“Sit, I want to introduce you to one of my best friends. Lena this is Lucy, and Lucy this here is Lena.” Kara said as she patted the couch next to her for Lena to sit.

Lucy extended her hand in Lena’s direction and said. “It’s so nice to meet you Lena, Kara has told me a lot about you, and it’s so nice to finally meet you.” The smirk hadn’t left Lucy’s face.

Lena extended her hand and shook Lucy’s hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you as well Lucy, but I can’t say the same, Kara hasn’t told me anything about you.” Lena’s voice roused a bit at the end, clearly uncomfortable not knowing who Lucy is, and Lucy picked up on it, Kara clearly didn’t.

“Lucy is from Midvale Lee, we grew up together.” Kara said as she turned in Lena’s direction, giving her a sweet smile, her hand patted the couch in search of Lena’s.

Lena saw Kara’s hand searching for her’s and took it in her own, giving it a squeeze.

“Yes, we’re best friends actually, Kara and I were the odd ones out, so we had to keep together, you see. Blind girls have to keep together.” Lucy said as she looked in Lena’s direction. Kara laughed at the joke. Lena just looked amused at the too.

It did hurt Lena a little to know that Lucy was Kara best friend and she hadn’t heard about her, but that’s what Lucy was saying not Kara, so she tried to keep her cool.

“Oh so you’re blind too Lucy, I hadn’t noticed.” Lena joked and Lucy ever the joker herself laughed hard, Kara joining them.

“Yes, well I actually have some sight left, very little, but I can still see shadows and a little bit of light left. I can tell you're here.” Lucy pointed in Lena’s direction. “But I can't distinguish anything else."

“Oh!” Lena didn’t know what to say to that. She knew Kara couldn’t see anything, so she didn’t want to say something that would hurt her or Lucy.

“Yeah, Lucy was the sighted one of our friendship, at least in the beginning.” Kara chuckled as she said it, they had gone through so much, Lucy always by her side.

“True, but now we live in different cities and hardly see each other.” Lucy laughed hard at her own pun.

Kara couldn’t contain herself and almost fell from the couch laughing. Lena was the only one not laughing; she didn’t find it funny though.

After an awkward silence Kara decided to tell Lena about Lucy, she knew she should’ve told her before but it was never the right time, her two best friends together. Admittedly she was closer with Lena nowadays, but Lucy would always have a special place in her heart.

“Lena, Lucy is an assistant DA in Midvale, her sister Lois is Clark’s wife, my cousin I told you about, they work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis.” Lena’s face made the connection now. Kara’s cousin was Clark Kent, the one who wrote the exposé on Lex.

“Oh yes, I remember Mr. Kent, and Miss Lane. I guess you’re Miss Lane too?” Lena didn’t sound really amused by the knowledge.

“Yes, you could say that. Although, me and my sister don’t usually agree on much these days.” Lucy said in a cold tone.

“Lucy!” Kara reprimanded Lucy.

“Kara, let’s not get into this again, today is your birthday.” Lucy didn’t want to talk about Lois, and Lena clearly didn’t want to talk about Clark either.

“Okay, fine Luce.” Kara resigned herself.

Lena was about to get up and get something to drink, the conversation had taken a rather unpleasant turn when Alex showed up behind them.

“Hey Kar, what do you think of opening the presents now?” Alex asked Kara as it was getting late.

“Yes, sure. There a lot of them on my bed, can you bring them here for me?” Kara asked Alex.

“Yeah, just a sec.” Alex left, and while she was gathering the presents Winn gathered everyone to see Kara open them.

Lena was amused, she had never seen this happen at an adult birthday party, but as she looked at the set up amused Winn stopped beside her and whispered.

“Kara used to have a hard time figuring out some presents on her birthday when she was younger so the Danvers started doing this so she would figure them out in a fun way. Alex wanted to continue even after Kara grew up; she said Kara really likes this.” Winn whispered as he had seen the confused look on Lena’s face.

“Oh… thanks, I was wondering about that.” Lena gave him a smile and a little wink.

They were gathered around the coffee table where all the presents were now, some people were seating on the couches and others just standing. Kara was seating at the couch with Lena on her left and Lucy on her right.

The opening of the presents started with Lena’s, Kara had already opened it so it was easy, and everyone on the room was surprised with the gift and a little jealous.

“Wow Kara! That’s a great gift.” Alex said as she drooled over the new tech, she was a nerd, she didn’t let it show too much, but sometimes it just came out without her realizing.

“Don’t worry, you can help Winn and Lena set it up, I know you want to.” Kara said to Alex amusement.

Lena made a note of Alex awed expression.

“Thanks sis.” Alex said as she gave Kara a kiss on the cheek.

They went through almost all of the presents when the last one came; it was a small one, a little box no bigger than a wallet. Alex handed Kara the box and whispered into her ear.

“This one is from me sis. I hope you like it. And I’m sorry it wasn’t what I promised, I’ll keep trying okay?” Alex whispered, but Lena heard the last bit of the sentence. She kept to herself, but she was very curious to know what it was.

“Thanks Alex, I’m sure that this is great. And thank you, I know it’s hard, maybe one day right?” Kara answered in a normal tone and gave Alex a smile after she thanked her.

“So this is the last one, and it’s from Alex.” Kara said as she opened the box.

She took out what appeared to be a pen and put the box on the coffee table.

“I guess this is a pen?” Kara was a little confused, it seemed like a lovely pen, but Alex knew she didn’t write much with pens, she only used it to sign her name, so she didn’t get why the pen.

“Oh it’s so much more than a pen sis.” Alex said in an amused voice. Lena could see that it was a different kind of pen, it looked more like a scanner than a pen.

“What do you mean?” Kara was even more confused now. She looked at Alex waiting for the response.

Alex was talking with Maggie and Lucy in hushed tones. She knew Kara would love the present, she had talked about it a lot lately, but she hadn’t figured it out yet.

“Well, it’s something you’ve been wanting to get for a long time now sis, but for some reason didn’t get it, so I thought it would be perfect as a gift.”

Kara thought for a second, what did she want and didn’t get, well there was the obvious thing, but Alex said she couldn’t get it, and then…. Ohh she knew.

“It’s a label reader?” Kara almost yelled, happy that she had gotten one.

“Not only label, but it can tell color as well. I mean, almost anything if what the box says is true.” Kara was jumping to her feat now.

She turned in Alex direction and opened her arms, waiting for Alex.

Alex went for the hug, and Kara almost crushed her bones with how strong her grip was.

“Thank you so much Alex! I’m so happy! Thanks, thanks, thanks sis.” Lena could see a tear running down Kara’s face. Alex really got the present right, she was happy for Kara.

“It’s okay sis. I’m happy you’re happy. I’m just sorry I couldn’t get you the other thing.” Alex kissed Kara on the cheek as she pulled away from the hug. Everyone was looking at them, Winn was crying too, of course he was.

“This might be even better, really thank you Al. I’ll be able to match my clothes now, I think.” Kara giggled a little.

Lena was happy for Kara, she seemed really happy with her present. She just wanted to know what she wanted that she couldn’t get, maybe she would be able to help with that.

“Lena, look. It’s a label reader, and color. Isn’t it great?” Kara showed Lena the little pen like object she was holding.

“It’s great Kara. I didn’t know you needed one, I though you already had it.” Kara dressed very well, she thought she already had something to help her with this.

“Oh, I had one, but it broke a while ago. It’s kind of expensive so I was waiting a while untill I could buy another. But now I don’t need it.” The joy just exuded from Kara, and Lena was so happy for her, if she’d known she would’ve bought one for Kara ages ago.

“That’s great Kara. I’m sure is very useful for you, and it’s very sleek too, you can carry in your purse.” Lena gave Kara a squeeze to her hand as the blonde bounced on the back of her heels.

“Yeah, and I haven’t forgotten about yours too. We have to set up a day for you to install it, because I sure can’t do it by myself.” Kara said jokingly, she knew Lena had offered to help her, as did Winn and Alex.

“Off course, we can discuss it tomorrow. But I think now it’s time for cake, Alex is gesturing for us to go there. C’mon.” Lena tugged Kara to the kitchen where everyone was gathering for the cake.

They stopped right in front of the cake, but Kara didn’t let go of Lena’s hands. Lena was rubbing circles with her thumb, and Alex noticed this little 'pda'.

Winn was ushering Lucy around, she was still unfamiliar enough with Kara’s apartment so a bit of help was needed. The others all gathered around Kara and sang happy birthday to her.

A while after the cake everyone started leaving. James, Nia and Brainy were the first ones. Alex and Maggie were just finishing up with the clean up as Winn said he was going home and Lucy would be staying with him, so she was going with him too.

Kara was talking with Lena on the couch when Winn and Lucy approached them.

“Aw it was so fast Luce, we barely spent any time together.” Kara made a pout, not that Lucy could see it, but Lena did. And there it was that pesky feeling again, eating away inside of her.

“I know Kar, but maybe we could hang out tomorrow. I only leave for Midvale on Sunday, and I was hoping we could spend the day together tomorrow.

No Lena was even more bothered, was Kara going to accept and cancel their date? Her heart almost sank thinking about it.

“Oh!” Kara was visibly shaken with the proposal, but she didn’t know what to say. She really wanted to go on the date with Lena, but she also wanted to spend some time with her friend that she hadn’t seen in months.

“Well, I have a commitment at night, but we could spend the day together, but I need to be home by 5 pm. So what do you think?” Lena was relieved, Kara didn’t’ cancel on her. But she did agree to meet with Lucy.

She guessed that was okay though, they were friends after all right, especially on her birthday, she shouldn’t spend it alone. So why was it bothering her so much then?

“It sounds great Kar. So I’ll call you tomorrow so we can meet up okay?” Lucy used her hand to find Kara and then kissed her on the cheek.

Kara gave her a smile, but Lena beside her was fuming, everyone but Kara and Lucy saw the reaction. Although none of them commented on it. Alex was certain Lena was going to have a heart attack with how much she was red. She really didn’t need to, she knew her sister, she only had ‘eyes’ for the CEO, but Lena didn’t know that yet, she guessed.

“Okay then, bye Luce, bye Winn.” Kara said as Lucy and Winn left the apartment.

Only Lena, Alex and Maggie were left. Alex and Maggie were finishing with the clean up, and Lena had been helping them too, they didn’t let Kara help, it was her birthday after all.

“I think it’s time for me to go Kar. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kara made a pout, she didn’t want Lena to go so soon, but tomorrow they would be alone and that would be much better.

“Oh already?! It’s so soon Lee, we didn’t even get to talk more.” The pout remained and Lena could only chuckle. Kara was adorable.

“You’re a dork you know that?” Lena took a look around and saw that Alex and Maggie were washing the dishes and distracted so she leaned in Kara’s direction and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kara was surprised with the sudden kiss, she knew Lena wasn’t big with public displays of affection, but she was happy, she liked Lena’s kisses.

“Hmm… I want more....” Kara said as she followed Lena’s lips after she pulled away.

“Well, I just sneaked one while your sister and her girlfriend are looking away.” Lena told her as she felt the air from her breath on her cheek. All Kara wanted was to kiss Lena and maybe some other things as well.

“Not fair… I need more.” And the pout was back, Lena couldn’t handle the pout. Kara’s hand felt Lena’s arm until she found her face to trace it. As her fingers passed by Lena’s face she noticed the smile on it. She could feel the little dimples on her face, they were adorable.

Lena’s face was hot from Kara’s fingers, she could barely breathe with her hand on her face. “Tomorrow we can kiss more, I promise. I’ll pick you up at 7 pm okay?” Lena said as she gave Kara one last kiss on the cheek now that Alex was turned their way.

“Okay then, I’ll be waiting.” They hugged one last time as Kara took Lena to the door.

“Bye Kar.” Lena said as she left.

“Bye!” Kara said in the direction Lena had left.

As soon as Lena left she started thinking about their date the next day she had a lot of things to get ready.

When Lena left Kara turned to Alex and Maggie. They were finished with the clean up and were leaving too.

“Hey Kar, I hope you liked the surprise. I hope it all goes well tomorrow.” Alex gave her a hug and as she was pulling away she whispered in her ear. “I think Lena is jealous of Lucy, she had a scowl on the whole time you were talking to her.” As she said it Maggie approached Kara to say goodbye.

“What?! What do you mean?” Kara looked surprised.

Having heard the little whisper Alex said to Kara, Maggie answered for her. “Oh yeah! Definitely that girl is super jealous. She couldn’t keep the murdering eyes from Lucy all night. I mean, good thing she can’t see it, cause it would’ve been awkward.” She said it as Alex was opening the door.

“Oh, I didn’t realize it. I’ll have to talk to her tomorrow then.” Kara was a bit sad now, she hadn’t seen it –obviously- but maybe Lucy did. She would need to talk to her too.

“Thank you guys for everything, I loved it.” Kara hugged Maggie and the couple left.

It was now just Kara alone in her living room. Good thing her sister and her girlfriend had cleaned up everything, Kara could walk around without tripping.

She picked up the label reader from where she had left it to try it with a few things. She was happy with her presents, but she was even happier with Lena and Lucy being there.

One was her new love and the other her old one, but she knew she never really loved Lucy, it was always more of a friendship really, even when they were together. She now didn’t know if she should tell Lena about it, she didn’t want her to be more jealous of something that she really didn’t need to be, there wasn’t anything between her and Lucy and there never would be anymore.

Kara used her hands slinding them on the wall to find the bathroom, as soon as she entered she noticed the lights were on, the light switcher was on the “on” side, so she turned it off.

A lot of things were going through Kara’s mind as she took off her makeup. Lena was jealous of Lucy, and she didn’t know if it was good or bad. Well it certainly meant that Lena cared for her, but it also could be a problem if she were to spend more time with Lucy. Lucy would leave for Midvale on Sunday so maybe it wasn’t really a problem but she wanted Lena to like her friends too. And Lucy was a great friend, they were best friends growing up, Lucy was very important for her. She helped Kara in a time when she didn’t have anyone and for that she would always be grateful.

Kara finished with her makeup and decided to take a shower, she was beaten, so tired and a good hot shower would be good for the headache that was pounding in her head and for her sore muscles.

She took of her prosthetics and her clothes, Kara got into the tub filled with hot water. She relaxed with the bubbles, she thought about Lena and how her lips felt, how sweet she was with her, she really wanted to date her, call Lena her girlfriend and maybe she would…it sure did look like Lena wanted it too.

Kara finished with her bath and put on her flannel pajama. Her hands found the bed and traced to find the duvet covers, she pulled them back and laid down. After taking her pain meds sleep found her fast.

XXX

The next day Kara had texted Lucy to meet her at the park. They could talk and walk through the park near the lake, Kara loved that. There was a little ice-cream truck near the lake that was a perfect snack.

Kara was sitting on the bench by the lake beside the ice-cream truck when her phone rang, it was Lucy.

 _“Hey Kar, I arrived at the park, I’m at the lake entrance, can you call my name so I can find you?”_ Lucy said over the phone.

 _“Oh sure Luce, if you hear the music from the ice-cream truck, I’m right beside it okay?”_ Kara answered as she stood up from the bench.

“Lucy! Here Lucy!” Lucy heard Kara calling her and a few minutes later they found each other just by the ice-cream truck.

Lucy hugged Kara tight, she missed her best friend. “Hey Kar, how are you birthday girl?” The duo went to the truck to choose their ice-cream flavors.

“I’m great, I’m missed you too Luce, it’s been so long. We have to catch up.”

They both chose their flavors, Kara went with cookie dough and Lucy with chocolate.

“Hum this is so good Kar, why don’t we sit down to talk.” They both sat down on the bench to catch up on their lives.

“So how is Midvale, are you seeing anyone?” Kara asked Lucy after a few silent minutes.

“Well, you know me Kar, I don’t settle down easily but there've been a few. There’s this girl I like but she is taken right now, otherwise I’ve just been working, and it’s been great honestly.”

“That’s so great to hear Luce. I was thinking of going to Midvale in the summer, maybe, I have to see how things go at work.” Kara said between mouthfuls of ice-cream.

“Ohh I would love that Kar, send me a text if you set anything up, so I can clear my schedule for a few girls’ nights. And you, how is everything going? Are you and Lena a thing now?” Lucy was dying to ask Kara, she had picked up on a jealous Lena the night before.

“Ahhh you noticed, yeah she’s great Luce, and I really like her. We have a date tonight, but I can already tell she is the one for me. Maybe it’s too early to say that, but that’s how I feel.” Lucy was happy for Kara, she deserved someone good to her, she had spent too much time in that orphanage alone, and she deserved to be happy with someone who liked her.

“Yeah, it’s hard not to notice when she was clearly jealous of us, I could tell only by her tone of voice.” Kara laughed hard; she had finished her ice-cream already.

“You noticed it then, I hadn’t until Alex said something to me after the party. Well, you and I are close, maybe that’s why, but we both know there’s nothing going on here anymore.”

After hearing this, Lucy deflated a little, but Kara didn’t notice. Lucy knew that Kara only viewed her as friend, but sometimes she would imagine how things would have been if they stayed together. Kara would always have a place in her heart.

“Yeah… Besties forever right?” Kara gave Lucy a squeeze to her hand and decided that maybe it was a good idea to go take a walk around the lake.

“Yes… Now let’s take a walk, it’s so nice around here. Maybe you can tell me how are things in your family, have you seen Eliza lately?” They stood up together with their arms laced together, each one of them holding their cane so they could take a walk around the lake.

They talked and talked until Kara’s phone alerted her of the time, she had to go home and change, and Lena would be there soon.

They exchanged goodbyes with a promise from Kara for a trip to Midvale soon. Lucy got in an Uber to the airport, she had changed her ticket to leave early, and Kara decided to walk home, it was just a few blocks away anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it please leave a comment, I love hearing your thoughts, they give me life and inspiration.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll start by saying I'm sorry for the wait. I know it was long, like almost a year, but I knew I would finish this. 
> 
> This year was very hard for me, all my creativeness was drained I couldn't write anything, it was still very hard to write this, but I did it and I intend on doing all of my other stories, I just I won't force myself to write everyday, but don't think that I'll abandon because I won't even if it takes a little while I'll finish this.
> 
> This story is my favourite one, I love it so much and all the attention poeple give it, I just couldn't seem to visualize this chapter, it still isn't what I wanted but it's good enough. I haven't revised it so it probably has a lot of errors, you'll have to forgive me I don't really have the energy for that now, but maybe tomorrow I will.

Kara had been going through all of her closet to find an outfit for her date with Lena.

With her new label maker, she used it on the blouse on hand and heard it call out ‘blue’. Just the one she was looking for.

Alex had told her if ever in doubt go with blue it was her color so she set it on the bed.

She had already selected her blue pants. So Kara went to grab her small heels shoes and her fancy cane that was on the back of her closet.

Kara finished putting her clothes on and started on her makeup, something that she really struggled with. But she had learned it with Alex, so she started with it when she heard a knock on her door, probably Lena, she was a little bit early though.

Lena stood there in front of Kara’s door getting courage to knock on the door. She was early, she knew that, but she couldn’t avoid it, she was so anxious to go on this date with Kara, she had been looking forward to this for weeks.

She couldn’t wait any longer, she knew she it was still early, but she knocked on the door anyway. She heard a little shuffling inside, and then the door opened and suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

Kara looked right through her, her unseeing artificial eyes looking past Lena, who had her jaw hanging open when Kara cleared her throat, oh right, Lena thought to herself, Kara is blind.

“You look beautiful Kara. Wow!” Kara blushed, she could hear the smirk on Lena’s voice.

Lena leaned into Kara and whispered in her ear. “Happy birthday ‘birthday girl’!” Lena then lightly touched Kara’s hand that was on the door, she did it so Kara would know where she stood.

Lena slowly closed the distance between the two, bringing Kara closer with her arms and she kissed Kara passionately. Both women getting lost into one another when Kara remembered they were still on the hallway so she slowly separated herself from Lena, their foreheads touching one another until they caught their breaths.

Kara was the one to speak first.“Thank you Lee, c’mon in.” Kara pulled Lena inside and closed the door behind them.

Lena just stood there waiting for her soul to come back to her body while Kara seemed a little dazed as well.

“I’ll be right back I just need to finish getting ready.” Kara stepped to the side so she could make her way to her bedroom.

As soon as Lena got her bearings she saw the chaos that was Kara’s bedroom, the blonde girl probably didn’t realize that one could see it all from the living room so Lena decided not to mention she did.

Kara left Lena alone to finish doing her makeup and look for the coat she had chosen in her mind before, but right at that point she didn’t know where she had put it in her haste to find something to wear.

Kara hurried to finish her makeup, she went simple she didn’t want to overdo it. As soon as Kara left the bathroom she picked up the jacket she wanted and entered the living room where Lena was sitting on couch just waiting for Kara.

“Hey, I’m ready, we can go.” Kara said as she reached her arm in front of her looking for Lena. Lena held Kara’s hand as soon as she saw her put her arm for her.

“Sure, let’s go then, my driver is waiting for us downstairs.” Lena took Kara’s hand and kissed it before Kara slid it to hold Lena’s elbow, getting comfortable in their little routine. Before leaving her apartment Kara grabbed her cane and her purse but let Lena lead her choosing to not use her cane, she trusted Lena to guide her.

Lena noticed that Kara wasn’t wearing her sunglasses and that she chose to put her prosthetics for the evening, clearly wanting to make a good impression on Lena, Lena also noticed Kara had put away her cane inside her purse, so Lena at that point was her only guide. That made a flutter inside Lena’s stomach even more pronounced.

Kara trusted her completely, Lena wanted to cherish that moment forever. She was in love with this beautiful woman who clearly loved her back and trusted her to guide her through life unquestionably.

They got to the car and Lena helped Kara get in opening the door for her. They talked a little on the way to the restaurant, with Kara holding Lena’s hand the whole ride. They had always some kind of physical bond during the night, they would either hold hands or Kara would be holding Lena’s elbow for guidance, it was like neither wanted to let go of the other.

Kara had the most beautiful smile on her face, Lena noticed, her whole face was smiling too, like her soul was happy to be there with her.

XXX

Kara was feeling so light she was afraid if she let go of Lena she would fly, her whole body lighter than a feather so she anchored herself to Lena.

She was so happy to be with this amazing woman who was guiding her with expertise and made her feel so comfortable to be around. When they arrived at the restaurant Lena opened the door for her and held her hand, there was a step just after she left the car so Lena warned her and they then entered the restaurant together.

As soon as the hostess saw them she greeted them and guided them to their table, which Lena had chosen because it was secluded on the back of the restaurant to give them privacy.

As they arrived at the table Lena gently put Kara’s hand on the back of the chair so Kara could sit. “Here’s our table Kara, there is a chair in front of you and in front of it is the table with another chair on the other side which I’ll seat on.”

“Oh ok thanks.” Lena saw Kara paddle the chair to get a feel of the cushion and placed her purse on the back of the chair and then take a seat, after Kara sat Lena pushed her chair in, going around the table to sit directly in front of her.

As soon as Lena sat she reached out her hand for Kara’s which was resting in front of her on the table and gave it a squeeze, just so she knew she was still there with her.

“This seems like a lovely restaurant Lee, the smell is amazing. What is the food here like?” Kara asked Lena just to have a feel for what she should order.

“Oh you’ll love it Kar, they have the best Italian food in National City. I love coming here; it’s my favorite place, so naturally I wanted to share it with you. I love having the lobster ravioli, but when the waiter comes back we can ask about the specials. I’m pretty sure chef Gennaro has something special today, he’s actually a friend of mine, I’ll ask the waiter to tell him I’m here today, so maybe he can come to our table and you can meet him.” Lena enthusiastically told Kara which made the blond become excited also.

“Oh that sounds great! I love food as you know and anyone that can make you talk like that must be amazing so I’m pretty excited to meet him now.” Kara told Lena as she looked in front of her where she knew Lena was.

Going somewhere she had never gone before was always a bit of a challenge for Kara, but by now she knew how to get to know her surroundings better. Having Lena with her was bonus, as the brunette made sure to always describe to her everything that she had around her and that made getting around much easier for Kara.

After Kara had asked Lena to describe the garden Lena took to describe her everything, and that made her world a lot more colorful, as it felt more complete, even if it was hard for Kara to imagine things as they really were, having been born blind, with Lena’s descriptions she could have a better image in her head as to what was happening around her.

Lena was just appreciating Kara’s beauty, the way her hair fell around her face when the waiter got to their table.

“Hi, my name is Paul and I’ll be serving you tonight, if there’s anything you need you can ask me and I’ll take care of it.”

“Here is the menu!” Paul then presented both with the menu, again Kara didn’t see it but she sensed something being put in front of her face.

“Thank you, but I can’t read, if you have one in Braille I would accept it though.” Kara told him with a smile on her face, while still looking at Lena.

The waiter got a bit confused but withdrew Kara’s menu while Lena accepted hers. “Thank you Paul, I’ll take this one.”

Paul seemed a little lost not knowing how to act so Lena intervened. “Kar would you like some whine?”

“Yes, I would love red, and sparkling water please.” Kara answered.

“Paul could you bring us a 1998 Pinot Grigio and a bottle of Perrier for the table, please?” Lena ordered and the waiter just nodded and left them alone.

“I’m sorry about that, they never have a Braille one.” Lena sighed, she was slowly realizing just how difficult if must be to have a disability as simple things could be a problem for someone different from the norm. She vowed to change that as much as she could, for the woman she loved and for everyone else.

“It’s okay Lee, I’m used to it. I would gladly enjoy hearing you describe it to be instead though, I love hearing your voice and that accent, I’m sure it can make even a menu sound sexy.” Kara then winked Lena’s way and that made Lena melt in the inside, she was giddy, how could Kara do that to her with a mere wink she didn’t know.

Lena giggled before answering. “Of course Kar, but there is something I wanted to ask you before.”

“What is it?” Kara heard Lena’s serious tone and that made her sober up a bit.

“It’s just that I really like you, and I love what we’ve been doing, going out, but since this is our real first date I’m want to make it official. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Kara just gave her megawatt smile and nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes… of course, I thought we were dating already, but I’m all for making it very official.” Kara then squeezed Lena’s hand, who leaned over the table and kissed Kara, sealing their new relationship.

Kara startled a little when Lena’s lips touched hers, but she leaned into the kiss, happy to kiss the brunette as much as she could.

Just as Lena was getting back in her seat Paul arrived with their drinks. He poured water for both of them and served Lena a glass of the wine, which she tasted and accepted, so Paul filled Kara’s glass as well, then left the table.

“The wine is just on the right of your plate Kar, and the water on the left.” Lena told Kara as so she wouldn’t spill the contents of the glasses.

“Oh thank you. Let’s toast then, girlfriend.” Hearing Kara call her girlfriend did things to Lena she didn’t even know she could feel , so grabbed her wine glass and met with Kara’s which was already waiting for hers.

“Cheers! Girlfriend!” They touched their glasses and drank after.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be over being called girlfriend by you.” Lena said.

“Oh then I’ll call you girlfriend all the time, you just see.” Lena just giggled again, how Kara managed to do this again.

They chatted a bit while Lena read the menu for Kara, who decided to order the shellfish spaghetti while Lena stuck with the Lobster ravioli, so they placed their order and Lena asked Paul to tell the chef she was dinning there and if he could greet her after.

As the waited for the food they ate a little of the bread and spreads that were put for them on the table.

“So darling, how is your birthday going so far? If there is anything you want to do today just say it, today is your day.” Lena said while spreading butter on a toast.

“Is much better than I imagined Lee, just being here with you make me happy. I did miss my mom yesterday, but she called me told me she would visit next week so I’m great, I now have a stunning girlfriend who is the smartest person I know and I have a great job and the best friends someone could have, I truly am blessed.” A tear rolled down Lena’s cheek, no one had ever referred to her with so much love.

“Thanks darling, but I don’t think I’m even half of that. Although, I do have the best girlfriend a girl could ask for, I’m flattered.” Kara was just giving Lena the sweetest smile.

“I just know your dimples are showing now. Can I feel them?” Lena just outright laughed, Kara was so right.

Lena guided Kara’s hand to her face and watched as her girlfriend traced her face with her fingers.

“See, stunning! I just knew they were showing.” Lena couldn’t stop smiling, so the dimples kept appearing just for Kara.

As Kara kept tracing lines on her face Lena remembered there was still something she needed to do.

“I know I gave you a present yesterday, but I really wanted you to have this.” Lena covered Kara’s hand on her face and brought it down to put a package on it.

“Go ahead, open it. Tell me what you think.” Lena was anxious for Kara’s reaction, she had searched and searched for it and ultimately she had it made just for Kara, not being able to find it.

“Wow, another present, what is it?” Kara fumbled with the present in her hand, it was heavy and had different feel to it, maybe a book.

“You’ll have to open it. It’s something you told me once you lost after your parents died, and I wanted you to have a piece of them with you.” Tears started to spring in Kara’s empty eyes. She had an idea of what it was, but how could have Lena found it, Kara had already searched everyplace she knew.

“Lee… I … how?” Kara could hardly speak as peeled the layers guarding her treasure.

“I’d it made. I couldn’t find it anywhere, so I talked to a friend of mine who owns a publisher and she agreed to have it printed specially for you. She also said if you ever need another one that she would be happy to have it made again.” Lena couldn’t control her tears either, seeing Kara become emotional with the present sent her in the same path.

“I just can’t believe it, I never thought I would be able to feel these pages again. I … can you thank her for me? This is so so so thoughtful Lena. I don’t know how to thank you properly. You went out of your way to have it made.” As Kara tried to express her gratitude she opened the treasured book.

As her long nimble fingers traced the lines marked on the cover Kara’s heart at the same time shattered all over again and mended, all because Lena had paid attention to one of her stories. The one which her mother had gifted her the first book Kara been able to read on her own.

‘Alice in Wonderland’ in Braille had been a gift from her parents on her fifth birthday, Kara had just learned to read in Braille, she stumbled but she was able to read the first sentences with the help of her mother. Her fingers trailing the scripture on the prized book, her favorite story.

Her mother started reading stories to Kara even before she was born, and Kara loved hearing them, Young Kara’s favorite one was Alice in Wonderland, her mother would it read to her every night before bed. Kara had been born blind and finding books in Braille at the time was very hard, but her mother managed to find her favorite story to gift her on her fifth birthday.

Sadly when Kara lost her parents all of her prized possessions were lost as well, including her Braille childhood books. One day Lena and her were talking about books and Kara told her the story, and how when she was adopted by the Danvers she asked for a few books but they never managed to be able to get her this one.

“You are special to me darling, so I wanted to give something special too. I’m glad you enjoyed it. It makes my heart happy to see you this happy.” Lena reached for Kara’s hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you, you are very special to me as well.” Tears rolled down Kara’s face as she used the hand Lena was holding on to guide her to find her face. Kara then leaned in and kissed Lena tenderly, swiping her tongue on Lena’s upper lips and asking permission to deepen it.

The couple was startled when someone cleared their throat right next to them. Lena lookup and found Paul holding their dishes.

“Oh, I’m sorry Paul. Our food is here darling.”

Kara sat back down with a thud a little embarrassed to be caught in that position inside a restaurant.

“ Ah uhum… great, I’m famished.” Kara giggled at her own pun.

Lena just sighed, her girlfriend was a dork, and she loved it.

“Here it is, Lobster ravioli and shellfish spaghetti. Please enjoy!” Paul left them alone to eat.

“It looks amazing Kar, let’s eat...” Lena started eating her plate.

“It sure does smell too.” Kara did the same and for a few minutes both women didn’t say a thing, only enjoying the great food.

Lena and Kara were talking and eating, enjoying their date and their amazing food when the chef went to their table.

Lena introduced Kara to Gennaro, who told her she could come whenever she wanted and there would be a table for her, Lena was a special customer. Lena had helped the chef when he lost everything with Hurricane Katrina, and so she had neglected to tell Kara before, she owned part of the restaurant.

“Really Lena, why didn’t you tell me you owned the restaurant?” Kara was surprised with the information.

“I only helped a friend, Gennaro is the real owner here, I just enjoy his creations.” 

“Ahh see, she is to humble!” Gennaro said flapping his arms , like a true Italian.

“I’ll leave the happy couple alone so you can enjoy your meal. The dessert is my treat, yes?” Lena just nodded.

“Thank you Gennaro, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Kara said as Gennaro shook Kara’s outstretched hand.

After Gennaro leaves the conversation flows with Lena telling Kara everything about how she met the chef and why she invested in the restaurant.

“This was amazing Lee, the food, the restaurant, the chef, and specially you.” Kara told Lena as she finished her last bite.

“Thank you darling, having you here with me it all that I really wanted, your amazing company and the food, thank you for letting me take you out on a date, and I hope this isn’t the last time we do this.”

“Of course not, we are girlfriends now, there will be plenty more. Next time I’ll take _you_ out on a date.” Kara said as the waiter arrived with the deserts.

“Here is the Mount Vesuvio Chocolate cake for the ladies, complements of the Chef.” Paul put two pieces of lava cake in front of each woman and left.

“Wow, this smells so chocolaty, does it look good?” Kara asked Lena.

“Truly appetizing! Remember me to thank Gennaro, he didn’t need to do this.” Lena said as she started on her desert.

“I’m not complaining, hummm oh my God! It’s like there’s velvet inside, this is so good I can’t…. stop eating.” Kara said while chewing her chocolate cake.

“It okay, I can order more if you want.” Lena saw how happy Kara was eating the sweet and was already turning to call the waiter when she felt something wet all over her.

“Uhhh…”

Kara had finished her desert when she decided to drink the last contents of her wine glass. She fumbled to find her wine glass when she felt it tilt forward, right in Lena’s direction.

“Oh my God, did I poured it all over you?” Kara was desperate, fumbling around looking for napkins, but Lena, Lena was paralyzed.

When Lena looked at her white silk blouse and silk green pants she couldn’t believe how red they were.

The anguish displayed in Kara’s face told her everything. She had knocked her glass of wine all over Lena, she didn’t see it and she couldn’t see the damage it had made. A few of the other customers were looking their way because Kara was moving frantically.

“Hey, it’s okay Kara, it was just a little dot, nothing to worry about, I’ll just go to restroom to dab a little water on it and I’ll be right back okay?” Lena tried to calm Kara, she didn’t want her date to feel bad for ruining her clothes, so she downplayed it a little.

Lena reached for Kara’s both hands trying to stop her movements and covered them with her own, squeezing them a little bit. “It’s okay, don’t worry, the waiter will clean it up, it was nothing darling.”

“Okay, if you say so. I’m sorry again. I’ll be more careful next time.” Lena just squeezed her hands a little again and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Kara was sure she had knocked her glass filled with wine on Lena, she was klutz, blind and red wine shouldn’t go together, she knew that. Why had she ordered that and why wasn’t she more careful, Alex had told her she needed to go slow when she didn’t know where things were. Now she had ruined their perfect night.

Unbeknownst to Kara the whole restaurant appeared to have been talking about her. Lena’s clothes were all covered in wine; it wasn’t a small stain by any means, but Lena wouldn’t make her feel bad about it, so before going to the restroom Lena paid the bill and asked the waiter to clean their table.

As soon as Lena got to the restroom she knew there was nothing she could do with water, she would just be wetter, so she washed her hands and decided they would leave, that way would be easier.

Kara was waiting for Lena to come back when Paul arrived to clean the table. Kara then apologized again for the mess she made, but Paul only said that it was nothing and these things happened regularly there, not to worry.

Lena arrived at the table as Paul was leaving it.

“Hey darling, why don’t we go on a walk through the pier, it’s just a couple of blocks from here and it’s such a nice night out today.” Lena said as she touched Kara’s hand to help her up, she was already getting Kara’s purse for her.

“What about the check, we still have pay.”

“I already took care of that, don’t worry, let’s just get some fresh air.” Kara put her jacket on and Lena passed her purse. Kara then grabbed her cane and expanded it. They were going walking on a alien terrain for her so she would need it.

“Ah okay then, thank you for the lovely dinner then.” Kara then leaned and kissed Lena on the cheek. A blush crept on Lena’s face and the spot Kara kissed tingled.

Kara held on to Lena’s elbow as they made their way out of the restaurant. Every table they passed by turned their heads to look at Lena. She looked like a Warhol’s painting gone wrong, but she didn’t care, she had the most beautiful date on her arms.

Clack …Clack… Clack… the night was starry and the streets were empty, only the sound of Kara’s cane on the pavement disturbed the silence.

Only two or three people passed by them, but Lena wasn’t really worried about what other people thought, only Kara.

“Kara, can we stop here?” Lena halted Kara with a tender hand on her arm.

“Sure, what’s here?” Kara’s head was to the ground since they left the restaurant as it always was when she was concentrating; Lena had already noticed that, probably because it was a unknown place for her.

“Here is the pier, there are a few boats docked, but really the important thing here is you. I just wanted to kiss you really.” Lena said with a giggle, the third one of the night.

“You don’t have to say it twice.” So Kara leaned and Lena met her on the middle.

They kissed tenderly, Lena’s hand was on Kara’s neck, caressing the small hairs there. Kara had one hand holding her cane and the other was on Lena’s hip pulling her ever closer. It was like they couldn’t have enough of one another.

After a few minutes enjoying the feel of the other they decided to finish their night. Lena called her driver to go get them.

As they arrived at Kara’s place Lena accompanied Kara to her door.

“So, do you want to do this another time?” Lena asked dreamily as she looked right at Kara’s lips.

“Oh so many times. But just so you know I don’t put out on the first date, so you’ll have to try again.” Kara laughed hard as she felt Lena huff.

“This is hardly the first time we go out Mrs. Danvers.” Lena whined.

“Well, isn’t this our first date, Mrs. Luthor?”, Kara replied.

“Okay, you’re right, but I’m kidding, I’ll wait as long as you like, we can on your pace okay.” Lena then squeezed Kara’s arm and kissed her goodbye.

“I’ll call you tomorrow horndog.”Kara blew a kiss to Lena and this time she saw and caught it.

Lena laughed as she exited Kara’s floor. She was a goner and she knew it.

Kara closed the door and rested her back against it sliding down, she couldn’t get over just how much she already loved Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and stcking with my story, if you'll liked it please leave a comment, I assure you it helps with the motivation for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you. You can always find me @yourthesalttomypepper on tumblr.


End file.
